Ambivalence
by Skyaraneth
Summary: Le destin, c'est comme les promesses ; cela n'engage que ceux qui y croient."
1. Premier Acte

**Titre :** Ambivalence

**Auteur :** Skyaraneth

**Genre **: shonen-aï, dramatique mais je vous rassure, ce n'est pas une death-fic ! ^^

**Source :** Kingdom Hearts II.

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de Square Enix.

**_______* °§ ¤ §° *****_______**

Il était sur son lit. Les yeux éteints, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les cheveux hirsutes, ternes, il avait tout de celui pour qui le monde extérieur ne signifiait plus rien. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un des acteurs de cet univers qui lui était désormais totalement indifférent. Il comprit qu'on lui parlait, mais il n'entendit pas ce qu'on lui disait. Les cheveux bruns du visiteur se soulevèrent légèrement lorsqu'il se baissa pour que leurs regards se croisent, semblables. Il n'eut toujours aucune réaction. Ce garçon…il réussit à mettre un nom dessus. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent. Sa vie n'était plus rien. Elle avait disparu avec lui. _Et c'était lui qui l'avait fait disparaître._

**_____________* °§ ****Ambivalence : Premier Acte**** §° *_____________**

_« On raconte que le Monde est double._

_Il serait composé de Ténèbres et de Lumière._

_Les deux étant indissociables._

_Il ne pourrait y avoir de ténèbres sans lumière, et il ne pourrait y avoir de lumière sans ténèbres._

_On peut donc en tirer la conclusion suivante :_

_De la Lumière viendront les Ténèbres, et des Ténèbres viendra la Lumière. »_

« -Bien, maintenant que vous avez pris connaissance du texte, votre travail sera… »

Roxas releva la tête et fit craquer son cou ; cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il était penché sur son livre, et il commençait à avoir sérieusement mal à la nuque. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin. Tout comme lui, Riku ne semblait pas particulièrement absorbé par le cours de Théorie Métaphysique, bien que le professeur Zexion ne soit pas spécialement ennuyeux. Il était même un excellent enseignant, mais cela faisait bientôt deux heures et demi que le cours avait commencé, et une certaine fatigue intellectuelle se faisait sentir. Le regard cobalt de Roxas pivota vers la fenêtre tandis que son ami aux cheveux argentés masquait un long bâillement avec sa main. En dessous d'eux, bien en dessous, l'immense cité d'Illusiopolis s'étendait à perte de vue ; le ciel, perpétuellement masqué par des nuages sombres et épais, n'avait véritablement rien de réjouissant, et s'avérait même carrément déprimant.

La forteresse volante de l'Organisation dominait cet ensemble d'une noirceur absolue, et sa blancheur blafarde accentuait l'ambiance sinistre qui régnait dans ce monde constitué presque intégralement de Ténèbres. Et c'était bien pour cela qu'on le leur avait assigné. A eux. Ceux qui représentaient cette partie d'ombre de l'univers. Une partie de leurs cours se déroulait en ce lieu, car il renforçait leurs pouvoirs et leurs aptitudes générales. Ainsi, beaucoup de leurs exercices pratiques s'organisaient dans les innombrables et diverses salles de l'immense château.

Quant aux représentants de cette entité enviée que l'on nommait Lumière, la plupart de leurs enseignements se situaient –du moins d'après la rumeur- dans un monde gorgé de soleil, de chaleur, et de végétation ; il s'agissait d'un petit archipel du nom d'Ile du Destin. De la même manière que pour leurs opposés directs, l'endroit –qu'aucun de ceux de la sombre promotion n'avait vu de sa vie- leur conférait naturellement une certaine facilité à faire usage de leurs capacités.

Roxas repoussa une de ses mèches blondes qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de venir en partie obstruer sa vue. Illusiopolis et l'Ile du Destin. Le monde de l'illusion confronté à celui de la destinée. Quelque part, il se demandait si les deux n'étaient pas semblables. Après tout, malgré leur opposition radicale, ils faisaient partie et constituaient tout de même un tout plus grand. Du moins en avait-il la conviction.

Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les élèves des deux promotions étaient strictement tenus de rester l'écart les uns des autres afin d'éviter tout contact. La raison officielle avançait que si tel était le cas, c'était « dans l'intérêt de préserver l'intégrité de l'établissement ». «Foutaises ». Cela avait été le premier mot qui lui avait traversé l'esprit à la lecture de ces boniments plus administratifs que réalistes.

Lorsque la sinistre sonnerie du bâtiment se fit entendre, lugubre à souhait, la grande majorité des élèves se leva en vitesse, les affaires à moitié rangées –si on pouvait qualifier d'un tel verbe le chaos de cahiers et de stylos qui composait la plupart desdites affaires- et le sac encore ouvert ; tous se dirigèrent vers la porte de la classe comme si celle-ci constituait leur ultime retranchement en période de siège. Roxas prit le temps de s'étirer longuement avant de se lever, attraper son sac par terre et le poser sur la table, tandis que Riku s'accordait un dernier bâillement avant de s'étirer à son tour. Tous deux rangèrent leur cours et leur trousse calmement, sans se presser ; une fois leur bagage sur le dos, ils poussèrent correctement leur chaise contre la table en évitant de faire racler les pieds, le bruit que produisait un tel geste étant proscrit par leurs tympans habitués au calme et au silence. Comme de coutume, ils étaient les derniers, et le professeur Zexion attendait patiemment de l'autre côté de l'embrasure de la porte qu'ils aient franchi cette dernière pour pouvoir fermer la salle à clé. Arrivés dans le couloir, ils le saluèrent d'un léger hochement de tête, qu'il leur rendit avant de s'éloigner vers la salle des professeurs, à l'autre bout du bâtiment.

« -Salut, vous deux ! »

Tous deux se tournèrent vers une jeune fille blonde, en robe blanche, adossée au mur du couloir : un sourire aimable éclairait son visage d'une pâleur presque floue car irradiant lui aussi d'une sorte de luminosité indéfinissable ; elle les saluait d'un léger signe de main, amical. Les deux étudiants lui rendirent son sourire avant de la rejoindre.

« -Salut, Naminé. Ton cours de dessin s'est bien passé ? demanda Roxas.

-Très bien ! Même si le professeur Marluxia est exigeant…

-Bah, avec ton talent, tu ne devrais pas avoir à le craindre, commenta Riku.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais grand-chose à reprocher à mes croquis, fit la jeune fille, pensive.

-Bon, c'est très bien tout ça, mais qu'attendons-nous pour aller manger ? la coupa Riku, ce qui lui valut un regard réprobateur de Roxas, qu'il ignora.

-A cette heure-ci, cela risque d'être assez compliqué : c'est le premier service, donc on aura affaire à la médiocrité morfalienne de la très grande majorité des élèves. Or, me retrouver couvert de bleus suite à une bousculade stupide et sans intérêt dans les escaliers que l'administration refuse d'élargir –par avarice bien sûr ; ça coûte beaucoup moins cher d'appeler les services de soins d'urgence- n'est pas vraiment une de mes priorités aujourd'hui…

-…ce qui revient à dire « on attend ».

-J'aime ton art de résumer les choses, Riku.

-…et il ose être sarcastique après le roman qu'il vient de nous sortir. »

Le trio se dirigea donc vers le seul endroit répondant relativement bien à leurs attentes de calme et de tranquillité : la bibliothèque. Ils ne mirent pas moins d'une bonne dizaine de minutes pour atteindre la grande porte blanche un peu plus grande que les autres qui en marquait l'entrée. Les couloirs, larges, longs, sans fenêtres et pour la plupart d'un vide quelque peu inquiétant, ne les avaient pas poussés à presser le pas, car y étant habitués. Ils poussèrent les lourds battants pour déboucher sur un couloir transversal où des étagères pour poser les sacs masquaient en partie les murs. Ils les ornèrent des leurs en remarquant qu'ils étaient fort peu nombreux, ce qui était normal à cette heure-ci. Roxas sourit de satisfaction : moins il y avait de monde, mieux il se portait. Il attendit ses compagnons qui prenaient, pour l'un, sa trousse et son classeur d'Histoire des Eléments, pour l'autre, son carnet à dessin et ses crayons de couleur ; lui n'avait besoin de rien puisqu'il avait décidé de s'octroyer une petite heure de lecture. Et puis il en avait assez d'avoir toujours quelque chose à se trimballer. Lorsque chacun eut pris ce dont il avait besoin, ils entrèrent dans la grande salle rectangulaire, aux murs tout aussi blancs que les autres, mais agrémentés de longues et solides étagères remplies d'ouvrages tous plus hétéroclites les uns que les autres. Roxas se mit en quête d'un titre intéressant parmi ces derniers pendant que ses amis s'installaient à une table à l'écart, derrière une étagère abritant des dictionnaires, pour avoir un maximum d'intimité.

Les immenses étagères en bois avaient toujours exercé une certaine fascination sur Roxas : tout ce savoir réuni en un seul lieu, c'était tout bonnement extraordinaire ; mais le plus attrayant consistait en le fait de savoir qu'une telle richesse était à portée de main, ou plutôt d'esprit. L'étudiant s'enfonça sans hésitation dans les allées, parcourant chaque rayonnage de son regard céruléen dont seule la concentration de la recherche pouvait expliquer l'intensité. Alors qu'il atteignait l'avant-dernier rempart de ce dédale de savoir, le dos d'un de ses précieux locataires attira l'attention de notre apprenti Thésée, qui s'approcha. Ses fins sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il découvrit que le livre en question n'avait pas de titre. Il l'extraya de la rangée. Toujours pas de nom. Ni sur le dos, ni sur la couverture. Etrange. Il souleva la couverture de cuir noir. La première page était vierge. Il la tourna. Toujours rien. Son scepticisme s'accentua mais il enchaîna. La troisième page lui révéla un unique texte de quatre paragraphes, parfaitement centrés au milieu de la page.

_« Jadis, la paix régnait et les peuples vivaient dans la chaleur et la Lumière.__  
__Tout le monde aimait la Lumière.__  
__Mais les gens ont commencé à se battre pour se l'approprier.__  
__Et les Ténèbres sont apparues dans leurs cœurs.__  
__Elles se sont propagées, engloutissant la Lumière et nombre de cœurs.__  
__Elles recouvrirent tout, et le monde disparut._

_Mais des fragments de lumière avaient survécu dans le cœur des enfants.__  
__Grâce à ces fragments, les enfants ont pu reconstruire le monde disparu.__  
__C'est le monde dans lequel nous vivons.__  
__Mais la vraie lumière sommeille,__  
__Cachée au plus profond des Ténèbres._

_C'est pour cela que le monde s'est retrouvé divisé...__  
__En de nombreux petits mondes.__  
__Mais un jour, la porte qui mène au cœur des Ténèbres s'ouvrira...__  
__Et la vraie Lumière reviendra._

_Souviens-toi, mon enfant,__  
__Même plongée au cœur des Ténèbres...__  
__Il y aura toujours une lumière pour te guider.__  
__Crois en la Lumière et les Ténèbres ne pourront jamais te vaincre.__  
__Ton cœur rayonnera de son pouvoir et repoussera les Ténèbres. »_

Tout en se demandant qui pouvait être l'auteur d'un tel texte, Roxas sentit affluer, comme un léger courant, un amalgame de sentiments tous plus contradictoires les uns que les autres, mais ces entrelacs de paradoxes se retrouvaient à l'unisson dans une osmose emplie de mouvements, doux, imperceptibles et indicibles, pareils à celui d'une onde à la surface de l'eau, engeance du souffle caressant d'une légère brise. La sensation se dissipa aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Il resta immobile un instant, essayant de ressentir ne serait-ce que les quelques relents de l'étrange ruisseau afin de pouvoir mettre un nom dessus. En vain. Tout avait disparu et ne semblait d'ailleurs n'avoir jamais existé. Un effet dû à son imagination ? Il y avait de grandes chances. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi cela s'était-il manifesté juste au moment où il avait baissé son regard sur ce mystérieux texte ? Sachant qu'il s'avérait inutile de se poser des questions ainsi, il préféra reléguer l'indescriptible phénomène intérieur au second plan dans son esprit, et il reposa le livre là où il l'avait trouvé. Ne s'attardant pas plus longtemps, il décida d'aller rejoindre ses amis qui devaient s'être installés à la table habituelle afin d'éviter au mieux les bavardages et chuchotements intempestifs ou autres nuisances sonores qui, avant de nuire à leur concentration, faisaient vibrer très désagréablement leurs tympans.

**_______***** °§ ¤ §°*_______**

En rentrant au dortoir ce soir-là, Roxas et Riku eurent la mauvaise surprise de découvrir que leurs affaires avaient disparu de la chambre qu'ils partageaient à deux. Les lits étaient dans le même état qu'ils les avaient trouvés à leur arrivée la veille de la rentrée, c'est-à-dire complètement défaits et sans draps. Roxas eut un claquement de langue agacé pendant que Riku fronçait les sourcils. S'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie, elle était d'un extrême mauvais goût. Ils tournèrent les talons après avoir eu la confirmation qu'aucune de leurs affaires n'avait été délaissée ou oubliée. Non. On leur avait tout pris. Ils descendirent calmement les marches de l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée, là où se trouvaient l'administration et l'accueil. Ils eurent la stupéfaction de tomber sur leur professeur de Théorie Métaphysique qui semblait les attendre : les bras croisés, l'air toujours aussi calme et stoïque, il tournait lentement la tête à droite et à gauche, attitude révélatrice du fait de chercher quelque chose –ou quelqu'un. Il arrêta son manège lorsque son regard les accrocha, leur donnant la confirmation que c'était eux qu'il cherchait en particulier, et personne d'autre.

« -Professeur Zexion ? Que faites-vous ici ? s'enquit Roxas en s'avançant vers lui.

-Je suis venu vous chercher, répondit-il de sa voix grave et profonde en le regardant. »

Le froncement de sourcils de Riku s'accentua tandis que Roxas haussa un des siens.

« -Nous chercher ? répéta l'argenté, qui était d'un tempérament particulièrement méfiant.

-Oui. Vous êtes les derniers.

-Les derniers à quoi ? s'impatienta Roxas qui n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot.

-Les derniers à ne pas avoir été transférés. »

Les deux étudiants se figèrent. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de transfert dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler ?

« -Transférés ? Transférés où ?

-A la Forteresse Oubliée. »

Chacun réprima un sursaut.

« -La Forteresse Oubliée ? Je croyais que suite à l'effondrement presque intégral du château, ce monde avait été complètement abandonné ! s'écria Riku.

-C'est exact, confirma son professeur toujours aussi peu expressif. Mais il a été réaménagé récemment sur décision du directeur et est maintenant fin prêt à vous accueillir.

-Je ne comprends pas, intervint Roxas. Pourquoi cette soudaine décision de nous faire déménager ? Y aurait-il eu un problème quelque part ? »

A son grand étonnement, Zexion soupira. C'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient avoir une réaction si…une réaction (tout court).

« -Vous connaissant, je sais qu'il serait inutile de vous le cacher plus longtemps, déclara t-il d'un ton las. »

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, confus mais sceptiques. Leur professeur releva la tête et les fixa.

« -Le directeur a décidé la réunification des deux promotions. Vous allez donc, à partir de demain, partager vos activités en commun avec les étudiants de l'Ile du Destin qui feront dorénavant partie de votre quotidien, à commencer par le partage des chambres. »

Il se passa un instant avant qu'une quelconque réaction ne se manifeste.

« -Quoi ?! s'exclama Riku. Vous voulez dire que nous devrons partager notre chambre avec un parfait inconnu ?!

-Dans un premier temps. Ce n'est qu'au fil du temps que vous apprendrez à vous connaître, bien évidemment.

-Mais…

-Calme-toi, Riku. Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver, le coupa Roxas d'un ton calme mais autoritaire. »

Il regarda son professeur.

« -Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus avant ?

-Pour éviter tout risque de protestation ou de tentative d'esquive. Vous connaissez les élèves de votre promotion. Et vous savez parfaitement ce dont ils sont capables. _Vous les premiers._

-…je comprends. Et cela explique le vide de notre chambre.

-En effet. J'ai pris la liberté de faire transporter vos affaires dans vos nouveaux logements durant votre absence. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

-Tout dépendra de l'état dans lequel je les retrouverai, maugréa Riku qui ne digérait pas très bien la nouvelle. »

Roxas eut un léger sourire. L'argenté était toujours fidèle à lui-même.

**_______* °§ ¤ §° *****_______**

**« -**J'espère pour le professeur Zexion que tout s'est passé correctement, grogna de nouveau Riku, que la perspective de devoir partager sa chambre avec quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu n'enchantait guère. »

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel. Ils avaient emprunté un passage inter dimensionnel spécial ouvert par l'enseignant et s'étaient retrouvés au seuil de l'immense construction de pierre ; la forteresse, parsemée de gravures sur les lourdes portes de bois sombre, regorgeait de statues, de bas-reliefs et de gargouilles qui saluaient de leur rictus grimaçant les visiteurs qui osaient lever les yeux vers elles. Elle disposait d'un nombre indéfinissable de tours, la plus importante se situant, en toute logique, au centre du cercle qu'elles formaient. Les remparts, d'une hauteur impressionnante, n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir subis les assauts du temps ; ils apprirent plus tard qu'ils avaient été la seule partie du château qui n'avait pas eu besoin d'être restaurée. Un léger coup d'œil successivement à droite et à gauche leur suffit pour constater que le lieu avait même bénéficié d'un aménagement floral particulièrement fourni : des plantes, des arbres tous plus verdoyants les uns que les autres, conféraient à l'endroit une allure étonnamment exotique, image sûrement accentuée par l'omniprésence de fontaines et de bassins un peu partout sur le site, comme ils le découvriraient en entrant. Ayant pénétré dans l'imposante demeure, les remparts franchis, ils débouchèrent presque immédiatement sur un chemin de pierre bordé de rambardes érigées dans le même matériau ; suspendu au-dessus du vide qui accueillait en ses profondeurs le chant cristallin de cascades claires et fraîches engendrées par les parois de granit qui encerclaient l'ensemble, il bénéficiait de l'esthétique que lui apportaient les reflets de l'eau par les jeux de la lumière sur la surface transparente. Ce pont suspendu au-dessus des flots ne donna cependant pas aux deux nouveaux arrivants un avant-goût suffisamment prononcé de ce qui les attendait, et leurs yeux s'agrandir irrémédiablement à la vue de ce qu'ils appelleraient plus tard « le Jardin Radieux » : après avoir traversé un second rempart par une porte –qui arborait également une herse comme Roxas put le remarquer- de bois lourd, ils parcoururent une sorte de couloir extérieur au plafond en ogive, supporté par de fins piliers d'ébène qui prolongeaient les lignes de l'architecture gothique et s'alignaient le long du côté droit du large chemin. Taillés en spirales, gracieuses, souples, chacun semblait à la fois vouloir atteindre le ciel et s'enfoncer au plus profond de la terre en un mouvement régulier, permanent ; ils tournaient sur eux-mêmes à l'instar des planètes qui suivaient dans le même temps la route astrale de leur orbite. Du côté gauche du chemin s'érigeait le mur de la tour centrale, et ce tout au long du couloir, de telle sorte qu'un unique côté de celui-ci s'ouvrait sur l'extérieur.

Cet extérieur, explosant de couleurs, de lumière, prenait forme en un jardin si grand qu'on n'en voyait pas les limites. Limites que l'on ne pouvait définir de toute façon, car étant masquées par les irrégularités du terrain composé de petites buttes arrondies formant comme des collines de moindre taille et où siégeait parfois un de ces grands saules pleureurs à la chevelure abondante et fluide, rideau végétal se balançant doucement au gré du vent. Ces vagues de verdure s'agrémentaient de véritables myriades de taches colorées que l'on distinguait en se rapprochant comme étant de simples parterres de fleurs flamboyantes de beauté : leurs pétales semblaient tellement gorgés de pigments qu'ils donnaient l'impression d'en marquer ce qui les aurait touchés. Il y avait là également une diversité d'espèces qui ajoutaient un charme quelque peu surprenant à l'ornementation ; les adolescents remarquèrent que les parterres étaient disposés en cercles concentriques, chacun se composant d'une variété de fleur : des roses rouges et blanches suivaient harmonieusement la régularité du couloir qu'ils empruntaient, puis venaient des lilas mauves, suivis d'amaryllis jaunes, elles-mêmes agrémentées de digitales pourpres…et ce jusqu'au centre du jardin où, entourée de grands pruniers blancs en pleine floraison, trônait la magnificence d'une fontaine hexagonale de marbre noir. La statue à la source des jets d'eau qui permettait à la construction d'égrener les notes de la mélodie aqueuse devait faire dans les trois mètres de hauteur : de la même matière que son support, elle représentait une sorte de double porte sans poignée, gravée ça et là de vitraux en losange qui laissaient passer la lumière; en s'approchant davantage on découvrait qu'il s'agissait en réalité de verre coloré, minutieusement adapté à la forme qui lui avait été assignée. La sculpture se voyait rehaussée d'un cœur couronné, serti de pierres précieuses aux extrémités des trois branches qui composaient le diadème : une topaze dorée à gauche, un diamant au milieu, et un grenat couleur sang à droite. De chacune des branches naissait une petite cascade, instrument indispensable à la symphonie permanente que diffusait l'ornement. Et, accompagnant les nouveaux venus tout au long de leur découverte, flottant dans l'air avec une puissance musquée et prenante, le mélange suave et entêtant du parfum qu'exhalait cette flore aussi diverse qu'abondante semblait vouloir imprégner jusqu'à leurs vêtements.

Inhalant profondément ces odeurs qu'il découvrait pour la première fois de sa vie, Roxas se dit que ce jardin respirait la vie ; il en avait les couleurs, la saveur, l'odeur… Même si au final il ne s'agissait que d'une parure joliment mise en scène.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied d'une des tours extérieures qui constituait à présent leur nouveau dortoir, ils se mirent en quête de leur chambre, chacun ayant à la main la clé avec le numéro correspondant gravé dessus.

« -Tu es à quelle chambre ? demanda Roxas à Riku en franchissant la porte du hall au sol de pierre recouvert d'un large tapis rouge qui serpentait sur les escaliers en colimaçon, au centre de la pièce circulaire.

-La numéro huit, répondit l'argenté en baissant les yeux sur le petit objet argenté. Et toi ?

-La treize, dit-il en s'exécutant à son tour. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent au pied de l'impressionnante spirale de marches de bois.

« -C'est quel étage à ton avis ? voulut s'informer Riku.

-Eh bien, cela dépend de la logique qu'ils ont adoptée pour organiser la répartition numérique ; soit les chambres ont été numérotées dans l'ordre croissant, soit dans l'ordre décroissant. Donc nous devrions nous retrouver, d'après les numéros que l'on nous a assignés, soit tout en haut, soit tout en bas. Nous verrons ça en montant.

-…ça me paraît logique.

-Bien sûr que ça l'est. »

Ils traversèrent le rez-de-chaussée aménagé d'un salon avec cheminée, moquette pourpre et sombre, larges et confortables fauteuils de velours indigo agrémentés d'un mobilier essentiellement en bois, composé de tables, de chaises et de porte-manteaux ; l'endroit était accueillant, chaleureux, comme une bulle d'intimité où tout relâchement ne passerait pas pour un manque de tenue ou de respect. Revenus à l'escalier, ils commencèrent leur lente ascension pour constater, une fois le premier étage atteint, que les numéros allaient en croissant. Roxas se retint de pousser un soupir fatigué : il venait de se souvenir que les chambres étaient au nombre de treize, et qu'évidemment, on lui avait assigné la dernière. Celle tout en haut de la tour. Rien que de penser à toutes ces marches qu'il allait devoir gravir et descendre chaque jour un nombre incalculable de fois suffit à réveiller les tendances apathiques sommeillant en chaque homme et qui, chez lui, ne se manifestaient que rarement. Non pas qu'il soit débordant d'énergie, loin de là, mais il possédait assez de volonté pour pouvoir se dispenser d'une paresse excessive et purement capricieuse.

Chaque étage se séparait en deux chambres, lesquelles disposaient de leurs propres toilettes et salles de bain ; le premier étage accueillait la chambre numéro un et celle du professeur surveillant, lequel n'était autre que Zexion, ce qui du reste ne les étonnait pas et leur convenait parfaitement. La tour se composait de sept étages, Riku ayant sa chambre au cinquième et Roxas au septième, le dernier. Ayant gravi ce qu'il restait des marches pour arriver au niveau de Riku, ils se séparèrent, ce dernier s'apprêtant à faire connaissance avec son nouveau compagnon de chambre.

« -On se retrouve plus tard, dit-il à son ami avant de se diriger vers la première porte à droite qu'il ouvrit après l'avoir gratifié d'un petit signe de main.

-Très bien. »

Roxas se résigna à monter les deux étages restants en essayant de ne pas trop cogiter sur ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre ; il n'était pas du genre à se faire des films. Arrivé à destination, il s'enfonça dans le large couloir, son but étant la seconde porte, au fond, marquée du numéro 13 en noir. Il se décida à entrer après s'être octroyé un dernier soupir résigné ; il s'apprêtait à poser la main sur la poignée d'argent lorsque celle-ci se mit à tourner toute seule, mouvement suivi par la porte une demi-seconde plus tard.

Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un garçon qu'il prit tout d'abord pour une créature ayant la faculté de prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui, appelée doppelganger : il avait exactement le même visage que lui. Les mêmes yeux d'un cobalt céleste, actuellement écarquillés. Sa surprise passée, il put alors remarquer les épis chocolat désordonnés qui pointaient dans diverses directions et constituaient sa chevelure. Finalement il y avait une différence.

« -Wah ! s'écria le garçon, manquant de le faire sursauter. Tu m'as fait peur !

-…désolé. »

Reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions, Roxas le détailla : son visage qu'il avait d'abord cru exactement similaire au sien arborait en réalité quelques variances plus douces dans ses courbes, rendant ses traits plus enfantins ; ses iris à l'instar des siens ne se différenciaient pas par leur couleur, exemptée de toute variation de ton, mais par ce qu'on pouvait y déceler. Un éclat clair et permanent, une petite lumière pure que l'on distinguait parfois au fond des prunelles des personnes dénuées d'arrière-pensées ; sans doute devait-il en faire partie. Cette « lueur de l'âme » s'accompagnait d'un scintillement plus net, plus concret : une discrète manifestation du sentiment joyeux et énergique qui le caractérisait à longueur de temps, comme put s'en rendre compte le blond par la suite.

Le brun lui adressa un sourire gêné et passa un bras derrière sa tête pour se gratter nerveusement. Un tic, sans doute.

« -Tu dois être mon nouveau compagnon de chambre, non ? demanda t-il, embarrassé.

-…je suppose que oui, répondit calmement Roxas. »

L'adolescent délaissa sa tête, le regarda un moment, puis un sourire radieux illumina son visage.

« -Dans ce cas, enchanté ! dit-il joyeusement en lui tendant la main. Je m'appelle Sora !

-Roxas, se présenta l'étudiant fraîchement arrivé en prenant la main tendue. Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Sora. »

Celui-ci lui serra chaleureusement la main avant de le lâcher et de se mettre sur le côté pour le laisser entrer, ce que fit Roxas sans plus attendre. Il découvrit une chambre spacieuse, avec deux lits à baldaquin en partie masqués par de longs rideaux transparents, couleur de nuit ; le sol, composé de parquet, dégageait une légère chaleur, agrémentant la pièce d'une atmosphère agréable et reposante. Il trouva ses affaires à côté du lit du fond, celui près de la porte-fenêtre derrière laquelle il devina un balcon.

Comparé à leur ancien dortoir, la différence était plus que flagrante ; il se serait cru dans une de ces suites que certains de ses professeurs louaient parfois pour leur propre confort lors des rares sorties qu'ils avaient faites dans l'immense cité d'Illusiopolis.

« -Je n'ai pas osé m'installer avant ton arrivée, retentit bientôt la voix claire de Sora. J'ai pensé que ce serait plus sympa de te laisser choisir où tu voulais t'installer, déclara t-il avec un léger sourire. »

Roxas ne put s'empêcher d'en esquisser un à son tour ; cela faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'ils avaient fait connaissance, et il commençait déjà à apprécier son nouveau colocataire.

« -Merci. Vu qu'on a installé mes affaires à côté du lit du fond, je vais prendre celui-là, si cela ne te dérange pas ; je n'ai pas vraiment envie de déplacer un poids sans doute supérieur au mien, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Sora éclata de rire, un rire agréable, spontané, naturel.

« -Je suis content, déclara t-il en reprenant son souffle, après tout ce qu'on m'avait dit sur ta promotion, j'avais…un peu peur de découvrir sur qui j'étais tombé…Mais je suis rassuré maintenant que je te vois ; tu es beaucoup moins effrayant que ce que je m'imaginais. »

Roxas haussa un sourcil.

« -Et qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais ?

-Eh bien…une personne froide, qui montre jamais ses sentiments, avec un regard du genre « je vais te tuer si tu oses me parler misérable larve »…

-…le type avec une aura noire terrifiante qui tient les autres à distance ?

-Heu ben…oui, avoua t-il, presque honteux. Mais le prend pas mal, hein ! s'écria t-il brusquement en agitant ses mains en signe de démenti. T'es pas du tout comme ça !

-…disons plutôt que je ne le suis pas tout le temps.

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien. Je me demande sur quoi tu as fondé une telle image.

-Ben…sur l'Ile, tout le monde disait que ceux d'Illusiopolis étaient des types effrayants, superpuissants et…méchants, finit-il avec une toute petite voix et en baissant la tête. »

L'étudiant blond l'observa un instant avant de s'avancer vers lui, lever la main et la poser, étrangement, sur sa tête. Sora était de ces personnes franches et honnêtes qui faisaient surgir du fond de vous une attitude protectrice qu'on ne pouvait pas forcément expliquer. Roxas avait très rapidement compris que l'adolescent n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'_envisagé_ le fait de faire des manières ; ses paroles et ses actes se déroulaient sur l'instant, à la fréquence que lui dictaient ses émotions, et se poser des questions sur ce qu'il devait faire ou ne pas faire avant chaque prise de décision ne devait certainement pas lui arriver très souvent, caractère représentatif d'une naïveté à toute épreuve et surtout à double tranchant. Mais Roxas veillerait à ce qu'un seul d'entre eux n'entre en faction, à présent. C'était plus fort que lui, il aimait bien ce garçon à la personnalité si…lumineuse. Il ne venait pas de l'Ile du Destin pour rien.

« -Même si tu ne me connais pas encore, penses-tu que je sois méchant ? »

Le jeune garçon secoua la tête en signe de négation. Roxas eut un léger sourire.

« -Tu sais, tous ceux d'Illusiopolis ne sont pas tous méchants, tout comme ceux de l'Ile du Destin ne sont pas tous gentils. Du moins, je ne le pense pas.

-Non, ils sont pas tous sympas…, appuya Sora d'un ton signifiant qu'il en savait quelque chose. »

Roxas retira doucement sa main des cheveux chocolat.

« -Tu vois. Appartenir à la Lumière ou aux Ténèbres ne veut absolument rien dire ; ce sont certes, des entités diamétralement opposées, mais pas incompatibles, du moins, à mon avis. Et « Lumière » ne signifie pas forcément « Bien », comme « Ténèbres » ne signifie pas forcément « Mal ». Sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi on emploierait quatre mots différents pour désigner toutes ces notions. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »

Le brun acquiesça avant d'esquisser un sourire lumineux. Son compagnon blond leva une nouvelle fois sa main et tapota gentiment la tête de son vis-à-vis.

« -Allez, rangeons nos affaires ; plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite on sera libre de faire ce qu'on veut.

-D'accord ! fit Sora avec un enthousiasme quelque peu surprenant, surtout en sachant que l'activité de ranger constituait davantage une corvée pour le commun des mortels qu'une partie de plaisir. »

Ils mirent environ une heure pour venir à bout des piles de vêtements qu'ils avaient étalées sur leurs lits respectifs afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la manière de classer tout ça dans leurs armoires à portes coulissantes. Heure durant laquelle le brun manqua par trois fois de se coincer les doigts dans lesdites portes en trébuchant sur une de ses paires de chaussures qu'il avait éparpillées un peu partout autour de son lit ; cette étrange collection suscita un intérêt assez dubitatif chez l'étudiant d'Illusiopolis qui n'avait jamais compris l'utilité de disposer d'une telle armada, habitude qu'avaient souvent les représentantes de la gent féminine cela dit en passant. Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir vu autant de…_spécimens_ dans la chambre de Naminé la seule fois où il y était entré pour lui rapporter un cahier qu'elle lui avait prêté. Enfin, chacun avait ses manies…N'ayant pas un nombre conséquent d'affaires à ranger, Roxas finit par aller donner un coup de main à son nouveau compagnon de chambre qui en définitive ne semblait pas posséder de don particulier pour l'organisation…

« -Sora, pourquoi as-tu autant de paires de chaussures ?

-C'est parce que je les use vite, évidemment ! Pas toi ?

-Pas spécialement…tu mets combien de temps pour les user ?

-Oh, deux ou trois mois, pourquoi ?

-…je vois.

-Bah…ça me paraît normal.

-Je mets _plusieurs années_ pour user _une_ paire.

-Ca par contre c'est pas normal !

-… »

Une fois leur tache accomplie, ils s'affalèrent sur leur lit pour souffler un peu. Roxas eut une pensée pour Riku ; il se demandait si cela s'était aussi bien passé de son côté, question dont la réponse devait très fortement dépendre du tempérament de son nouveau compagnon de chambrée…et de l'état dans lequel il avait retrouvé ses affaires. L'argenté était une personne calme et posée qui n'appréciait pas d'être dérangé dans ses habitudes, aussi ce changement de mode de vie avait tout pour lui déplaire : un nouveau colocataire qu'il n'avait jamais vu, une nouvelle chambre, un nouveau lieu de travail… Il se rappela alors qu'ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous et il se serait sans doute redressé brusquement sur son lit s'il n'avait pas été coupé dans son élan par le cri que poussa Sora une fraction de seconde avant. Cri qui lui arracha un violent sursaut.

« -Mince ! J'ai complètement oublié de rejoindre les autres ! avait fait celui-ci en sautant sur ses pieds et en se prenant la tête entre les mains. »

Il se tourna vivement vers Roxas.

« -Mais au fait ! Ca te dirait de rencontrer mes amis ? Je suis sûr qu'ils seront très contents de faire ta connaissance ! proposa t-il, soudainement joyeux.

-Pourquoi pas ? Et puis, moi aussi je devais rejoindre un ami, alors autant y aller ensemble, répondit posément le blond.

-Super ! s'écria l'adolescent. »

Il avait vraiment des réactions de gamin parfois…

Ils sortirent et fermèrent la porte avec la clé de Sora, puis traversèrent le couloir avant de commencer à descendre les escaliers.

« -Tu devais les attendre à quel étage ? demanda Roxas.

-Le cinquième…je crois.

-Ca tombe bien ; moi aussi.

-C'est vrai ? Si ça se trouve, ils sont dans la même chambre eux aussi ! dit le brun en riant.

-Ce serait assez amusant, en effet… »

Ils étaient sur le point de déboucher sur l'étage convoité quand ils perçurent deux voix distinctes tenir une conversation quelque peu…animée.

« -…donc si j'ai bien compris, d'après toi, s'ils ne sont pas là c'est parce qu'ils auraient été kidnappés par l'esprit maléfique qui hante la tour.

-Exactement !

-C'est l'excuse la plus stupide qu'il m'ait jamais été donné d'entendre pour justifier un retard. »

Roxas reconnut la voix de Riku en cette dernière réplique. Ils passèrent le dernier tournant pour découvrir l'argenté en compagnie d'un grand escogriffe dont la première caractéristique visible fut sa chevelure, composée d'innombrables longs épis tirés en arrière, d'un rouge flamboyant. Deux émeraudes espiègles se posèrent sur les nouveaux arrivants lorsqu'il releva la tête pour les regarder, tandis qu'un sourire à la fois malicieux et moqueur étirait ses lèvres. Ses moindres mouvements, même parmi les plus imperceptibles comme celui de tourner légèrement le regard dans leur direction, se faisaient en souplesse, avec une aisance d'un naturel pourtant si flagrant qu'elle en devenait presque surnaturelle ; sa stature haute, sa morphologie, si particulière avec cette intense impression de maîtrise qui s'en dégageait, ses membres que l'on devinait étrangement fins et forts, sa silhouette élancée et semblant pouvoir s'adapter à n'importe quelle position adoptée dans la vie courante avec un charme si évident qu'il en devenait irrésistible…Toutes ces anecdotes comportementales n'auraient _jamais du_ sauter autant aux yeux de Roxas lorsque l'escogriffe en question entra dans son champ de vision pour la première fois de sa vie. Riku, qui était de dos et ayant donc vu la réaction du roux à leur arrivée, se retourna alors dans un mouvement rapide mais pas brusque, avec cependant assez de force pour faire légèrement bouger sa chevelure argent durant une seconde avant qu'elle ne se remette presque automatiquement en place.

Il se passa alors, et ce dans un laps de temps très court, un certain nombre de choses que les protagonistes présents sur les lieux –du moins les principaux concernés- ne comprirent pas immédiatement. Au moment même où l'attractif rouquin tournait son putain de regard émeraude –comme l'appellerait Roxas plus tard- vers lui pour le plonger dans le sien déjà assez troublé par cette soudaine découverte, le blond manqua tout simplement une marche. Il faillit dégringoler dans le peu qui restait des escaliers, ce qui aurait été à la fois particulièrement douloureux et superbement humiliant, mais ses réflexes de combattant lui vinrent en aide à l'instant même où il tombait en avant et il réussit à donner une impulsion assez conséquente sur ses mains pour pouvoir effectuer un rétablissement acrobatiquement parfait qui lui permis de retomber sans dommage sur ses pieds. Il n'avait cependant pas prévu que Sora le suivrait dans son mouvement, et celui-ci, ne disposant visiblement pas des mêmes aptitudes physiques que son compagnon, aurait pu se faire très mal si un certain argenté n'avait pas usé de son impressionnante célérité pour le rattraper avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol.

« -Vous êtes tellement fatigués que vous n'arrivez même plus à descendre des escaliers correctement ? se moqua Riku en aidant Sora à se redresser. »

Il l'avait rattrapé d'un seul bras et en fléchissant à peine les genoux.

« -Désolé, répondit Roxas en époussetant son manteau qui n'en avait pourtant pas besoin. J'ai été…_distrait_.

-J'ai vu ça, oui. Ca va ? s'enquit l'argenté en voyant que le brun avait pris une furieuse teinte pivoine lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard en se redressant.

-Heu…heu oui merci ! répondit-il précipitamment en s'éloignant.

-Evite de suivre Roxas lorsqu'il descendra des escaliers, à l'avenir, se moqua de nouveau Riku en lançant un regard narquois à son ami. On dirait pas comme ça, mais il est pas si équilibré qu'il en a l'air…»

Ami qui lui lança un regard glacial.

« -Tu as visiblement l'air de savoir de quoi tu parles, répliqua t-il calmement.

-… »

La joute verbale s'évanouit lorsqu'un applaudissement fit résonner l'air de ses claquements nets et réguliers. Tous se tournèrent vers le roux qui avait été involontairement la cause de cette dégringolade qu'il avait visiblement trouvée…divertissante. Il cessa avant de s'approcher d'eux avec une démarche souple, féline, un sourire amusé scotché à ses lèvres et une vague lueur admirative dans le regard. Il regardait Roxas.

« -Magnifique réception, commenta t-il, appréciateur.

-Merci, répondit tout simplement le blond qui commençait à s'énerver parce qu'une furieuse envie d'observer sous toutes les coutures cet…_énergumène_ commençait à l'assaillir, alors qu'aucune raison rationnelle ne justifiait une telle réaction. »

Le sourire de l'énergumène en question s'accentua inexplicablement, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer encore plus Roxas et de lui faire froncer les sourcils. Le roux se tourna vers Sora.

« -Eh bien Sora, qu'attends-tu pour me présenter ton nouvel ami si _intéressant _? »

Le nouvel ami n'apprécia pas beaucoup sa façon trop…_intense_ de prononcer le dernier mot. Le brun -qui regardait Riku en douce depuis un moment déjà- sembla revenir à la réalité et secoua légèrement la tête comme pour se réveiller.

« -Ah ! Heu…alors, Axel, je te présente Roxas, et Roxas, je te présente Axel, annonça t-il en les désignant chacun leur tour par un mouvement des mains. »

Ledit Axel s'approcha davantage de Roxas qui put s'apercevoir ainsi qu'il était vraiment grand. _Très_ grand.

« -Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Roxas, fit le roux en tendant sa main droite.

-Moi de même, répondit le blond qui avait eu une légère hésitation avant de prendre sa main et de la serrer. »

Le roux lui rendit sa poigne, et à la seconde où Roxas sentit la pression sur sa main, l'indicible vague de sentiments qu'il avait ressentie à la lecture du livre dans la bibliothèque de son ancienne école se manifesta de nouveau, mais de manière beaucoup plus nette ; cette espèce…d'énergie parcourait à présent tout son corps, et ce jusqu'à l'extrémité du moindre de ses membres, à tel point qu'il se demanda immédiatement si Axel ne la sentait pas lui aussi.

Mais ce dernier avait juste remarqué que sa nouvelle connaissance s'était figée.

« -Roxas ? appela t-il. Tu vas bien ? »

L'adolescent repris brusquement ses esprits, et la sensation s'évapora instantanément.

« -Oui, répondit-il, peu assuré cependant. Cela m'arrive parfois.

-Allons, fit le rouquin d'un ton moqueur, tu peux avouer que c'est moi qui te fait cet effet-là ; ce n'est pas une honte, tu sais… »

Roxas le regarda comme s'il avait le dernier des abrutis en face de lui pendant que Riku se frappait le front d'une main avant de soupirer longuement ; Sora se contenta d'un rire nerveux.

« -Il est vrai que comparé à la honte _vivante_ qui se trouve actuellement devant moi, celle-ci paraît bien moindre, rétorqua l'étudiant dont les yeux céruléens s'étaient glacialement durcis. »

Il rompit leur poignée de main avant de lever les yeux pour jauger la réaction de la honte vivante. Qui en définitive, en plus d'être stupide, devait très certainement être atteinte d'une quelconque malformation cérébrale pour pouvoir le regarder de cette manière après ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Car c'était de la _fascination_ qu'il pouvait lire dans les prunelles brillantes d'Axel.

« -Ne fais pas attention, Sora ; Roxas est toujours comme ça quand on l'énerve, entendirent-ils soudain. C'est bien Sora que tu t'appelles ? Moi, c'est Riku ; enchanté de te connaître. »

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers les deux autres élèves qui à présent se serraient la main en se souriant mutuellement.

« -Dis-moi Sora, de quelle promotion d'élémentaliste es-tu ? continua l'argenté.

-Elémentaliste ? répéta le brun.

-Ben oui ; vous manipulez bien les éléments sur l'Ile du Destin, non ?

-C'est exact, intervint bientôt l'agréable voix d'Axel. Tu es bien renseigné.

-Nous avons eu un cours d'une heure et demi sur vos us et coutumes en début d'année, précisa Roxas. C'était très intéressant, d'ailleurs. »

Le roux lui lança un sourire énigmatique. Décidément, ce type avait vraiment un don pour horripiler le blond.

« -Pour répondre à ta question, Riku, reprit ledit horripilant personnage, Sora _n'est pas_ un élémentaliste. »

Silence.

« -Quoi ? fit l'argenté, incrédule.

-Ce n'est pas un élémentaliste. C'est un Céleste. »

Roxas se tourna vivement vers le brun, stupéfait. Il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir _l'autre_ si rapidement.

« -C'est vrai ? demanda Riku directement au concerné. »

Celui-ci répondit timidement par l'affirmative la tête baissée, gêné de l'attention soudaine qu'on lui portait.

« -Le monde est vraiment petit, commenta bientôt la voix calme de Roxas.

-En effet, appuya posément son ami, devenu songeur.

-Vous savez ce qu'est un Céleste ? demanda Axel, dubitatif. »

Les deux étudiants d'Illusiopolis le regardèrent un instant avant de répondre.

« -Mieux que ça, commença l'argenté.

-Je _suis _le deuxième Céleste, compléta Roxas. »

Sa voix avait énoncé si nettement, si concrètement les syllabes de chaque mot que ceux-ci semblaient s'être répercutés contre les murs pour se propager à travers toute la tour. Néanmoins, seul le silence imposa sa présence après que les derniers échos se soient évanouis dans le calme sépulcral des lieux. Les deux étudiants de l'Ile du Destin observaient le blond avec un air à la fois stupéfait et un peu effrayé pour l'un, clairement intéressé et fasciné pour l'autre ; ce fut ce second regard qui dérangea le plus Roxas, car il avait l'impression que le roux allait le…_dévorer_. Pas au sens figuré du terme, loin de là –il ne décelait aucune ambition au fond des prunelles émeraude-, mais bien

plus au sens _propre_ du terme, défini par une envie beaucoup plus _animale_, comme si se sustenter de sa chair, de son _corps_, était devenu subitement un _besoin irrépressible_. Et ce désir presque palpable irradiait des yeux éminemment _brûlants_ d'Axel, et semblait vouloir projeter son infernale chaleur en direction de l'adolescent qui sentit son cœur se contracter violemment. Il en suffoquait presque.

« -Les Célestes sont les seuls à pouvoir ouvrir Kingdom Hearts, le royaume qui, une fois qu'on a réussi à le faire apparaître, exauce tous les vœux, sauf celui de pouvoir ramener à la vie, énonça soudain la voix de Riku et qui permis à son ami de s'arracher à cette contemplation presque _malsaine_. Il n'y en a que deux dans tout l'univers, chacun incarnant l'une des entités nécessaires à l'ouverture du royaume : la Lumière et les Ténèbres. Ces deux conditions doivent _impérativement être réunies_ pour permettre à la porte de s'ouvrir.

-Et seuls les Célestes sont en mesure de manier la clé permettant de déverrouiller la serrure de cette porte : la Keyblade, compléta Axel qui s'était détourné de l'objet de son attention.

-Exactement. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement où plus personne ne parla, deux des protagonistes étant plongés dans leurs pensées tandis que leurs deux autres compagnons s'observaient avec curiosité pour l'un et un air songeur pour l'autre.

« -Sinon, tu fais partie de quelle promotion d'Illusiopolis, Riku ? demanda soudainement Sora qui ne supportait pas la tension qui régnait dans l'atmosphère. »

L'interpellé sursauta légèrement, surpris en plein milieu de sa cogitation métaphysique. Il se tourna vers le brun pour lui répondre, un gentil sourire aux lèvres.

« -Je suis un Dissimulateur, déclara t-il lentement. Autrement dit, je possède une variante des pouvoirs d'un Illusionniste, la différence entre nos facultés se situant dans le fait que nous ne pouvons pas véritablement _créer_. Nous ne pouvons que _tromper_ l'adversaire avec un semblant de pouvoir sur les images, tandis qu'un Illusionniste contrôle _totalement_ les aspects de la vision ; il te fera voir tout ce qu'il _veut _que tu vois. Les Dissimulateurs ne possèdent pas cette capacité.

-Je vois, dit tout simplement Sora. En tout cas, j'aimerais vraiment pas me retrouver en face de quelqu'un de ta promotion ! Ca a l'air redoutable comme pouvoir…

-Pas forcément. Il suffit de bien savoir l'utiliser, et crois-moi, ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde.

-Et toi, tu sais ? interrogea timidement le brun. »

Un sourire énigmatique étira les fines lèvres de l'argenté.

« -C'est un Dissimulateur de rang S, informa Roxas à sa place. Autrement dit…

-Il est le premier de sa classe, acheva Axel avec un petit sourire amusé. »

Sora garda le silence, impressionné par le niveau de son nouvel ami ; les élèves d'Illusiopolis étaient décidément plein de surprises. D'abord il découvrait que son nouveau compagnon de chambrée s'avérait être le Céleste des Ténèbres, son opposé, et maintenant il se retrouvait en face d'un des meilleurs élèves de l'Académie !

« -Et toi Axel ? Quel élément manipules-tu ? s'enquit Riku à son tour. »

Le grand roux agrandit une nouvelle fois son sourire.

« -Il se trouve que je suis…

-Un Pyro-Manipulateur. »

Tous braquèrent leurs regards sur Roxas ; il avait énoncé cela avec une telle affirmation que personne n'eut l'idée de remettre en doute sa parole.

« -Sans aucun doute possible, insista t-il en voyant le roux prendre son inspiration pour sans doute lui rétorquer quelque chose. »

Axel devait sans doute avoir une crampe aux zygomatiques car il ne se départissait pas de ce sourire si particulier qu'il affichait depuis un petit moment déjà.

« -Bonne réponse, dit-il enfin. Je serais curieux de savoir comment tu as deviné…

-C'est simple ; chez les élémentalistes, l'élément auquel ils sont assignés influe sur leur physique et leur personnalité, expliqua platoniquement le blond. Or, je t'observe depuis tout à l'heure, et j'ai pu remarquer certaines choses chez toi très révélatrices de ce que tu es.

-Comme quoi ?

-La couleur de tes cheveux, pour commencer ; s'il s'agissait d'une coloration, la racine des cheveux serait de leur couleur d'origine, et chez toi ils sont…rouges du crâne aux extrémités des pointes : il n'y a pas une seule variance de couleur.

-Bien vu, Sherlock, se moqua le roux.

-Ensuite, tes yeux, continua Roxas en ignorant la remarque, ils dégagent une aura particulièrement _intense_, et elle l'est justement trop pour appartenir à un Géo-Manipulateur, d'autant plus que la plupart d'entre eux, du moins, d'après ce que j'ai appris, ont les yeux marron ou noirs.

-Vous êtes décidément très bien renseignés…

-Collecter des informations, c'est notre spécialité ; nous ne disposons pas de la même force de frappe que vous, les élémentalistes, aussi sommes-nous contraints de raisonner dans chaque combat que nous menons afin de pouvoir le remporter, ou du moins en sortir indemne. La stratégie, ça nous connaît plus que la puissance d'attaques offensives particulièrement destructrices, expliqua l'argenté.

-Je m'en souviendrai, fit le rouquin avec un sourire entendu.

-Ca fait bizarre de t'entendre dire ça, commenta Sora en regardant son ami.

-Ah oui ? Si tu le dis…mais laissons donc continuer notre très cher petit et si excellent observateur dans son explication, déclara Axel en se tournant de nouveau vers le blond. Vas-y, on t'écoute, _Roxy _! »

La noirceur du regard que lança ledit Roxy au Pyro-Manipulateur conforta Riku et Sora dans leur désir de ne pas se retrouver à la place de celui-ci.

« -Affuble-moi encore une seule fois d'un surnom aussi stupide que celui-là et je te _jure_ que comparé à ce que je te ferai subir, l'Enfer t'apparaîtra comme un Paradis, menaça t-il, tranchant. »

Roxas résista très difficilement à l'envie de mettre ses menaces à exécution lorsque le grand roux lui décocha un sourire particulièrement narquois en guise de réponse.

« -Sinon, ce qui m'a apporté la preuve de ce que tu es n'est aucun des éléments que je viens de citer, reprit-il pour tenter d'apaiser son courroux grandissant au fur et à mesure qu'il regardait le rouquin.

-Qu'est-ce donc ? s'enquit ce dernier, un sourire particulièrement –et volontairement sans doute- horripilant scotché sur les lèvres.

-Ton _comportement. _Tu _joues_ constamment avec ton environnement, comme une flamme le ferait avec ceux qui essaieraient désespérément de la saisir sans se brûler ; comme elle, rien ne semble t'atteindre réellement alors que tu propages ton…_aura_ tout autour de toi comme un halo qui chercherait à _happer_ toute chose se trouvant à proximité. »

Et surtout, mais ça il ne le dirait jamais, il le _brûlait_ avec une telle énergie qu'il en avait presque l'impression de se _consumer_ sur place.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Axel se contenta, une nouvelle fois, de sourire.

**_______***** °§ ¤ §° *_______**

Le salon du rez-de-chaussée, s'il avait été doué de vie, l'aurait très certainement perdue en s'étouffant sous la masse d'élèves venus à la réunion d'information organisée par le professeur Zexion ; leur concentration rappelait vaguement un rassemblement de grosses fourmis venues s'amonceler sur un quelconque morceau de nourriture sucrée dont l'origine de la condition de ce dernier se situait en l'inadvertance de son ancien consommateur. Les insectes, dispersés en des petits groupes assez disparates et mélangeant les deux promotions, preuve que l'acceptation de l'autre s'était déroulée assez correctement dans l'ensemble, attendaient patiemment le stoïque enseignant dans un joyeux brouhaha, une sorte de bourdonnement permanent faisant office de fond sonore.

Dans un coin de cette fourmilière improvisée, nonchalamment adossés aux piliers de l'escalier de bois ou calmement assis sur ses marches, plusieurs individus discutaient, certains avec animation…

« -Dis Riku !

-Oui ?

-Je voulais te demander…ta couleur de cheveux, elle est naturelle, ou c'est une décoloration ?

-Elle est naturelle. Pourquoi ?

-Ah, je me disais aussi ! Ben, ils sont super beaux, limite je suis jaloux !

-Laisse tomber, Demyx ; cela ne t'irait pas du tout.

-Oui bon, ça va Axel ! J'ai jamais dit que je voulais avoir la même teinte d'abord !

-Non, mais tu as émis l'idée de te faire quelques mèches il n'y a pas si longtemps… »

…d'autres avec plus de sérieux.

« -Alors comme ça Axel serait un Pyro-Manipulateur de Première Classe ?

-Oui.

-Hum. Difficile à croire.

-J'avoue que sur ce point je suis d'accord avec toi, Roxas.

-En même temps, il est difficile de ne pas l'être, Larxène.

-Comme si tu avais un véritable avis sur la question, Luxord.

-Allons, du calme, vous deux…

-Tu as raison Naminé ; s'énerver pour une chose aussi futile se servirait strictement à rien à part attirer l'attention de notre porc-épic national.

-On parle de moi ?

-…non, Sora.

-Ah bon ? Je croyais…

-…est-ce qu'au moins il sait que c'est une insulte ?

-Excellente question, Roxas ; moi-même je ne connais pas la réponse.

-Ce qui ne m'étonne absolument pas, Axel. »

Bref. Tous faisaient connaissance avec les amis de chacun en attendant que cette –fichue- réunion commence. Au bout d'un moment, les portes s'ouvrirent enfin pour laisser passer le professeur Zexion qui se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce pour réclamer le silence. Roxas nota avec étonnement que Demyx, Hydro-Manipulateur de Première Classe –chose presque aussi inconcevable que pour Axel- partageant sa chambre avec Luxord, un autre Dissimulateur mais de rang A, avait suivi avec une _très grande_ attention le déplacement de son professeur de Théorie Métaphysique ; il continuait d'ailleurs de le fixer avec un ahurissement teinté d'admiration –que Roxas n'expliquait d'ailleurs pas- et s'était figé dans une posture d'indéniable contemplation.

« -Je me présente, annonça d'une voix forte et profonde l'enseignant après avoir obtenu le calme en levant la main. Je suis Zexion, professeur de Théorie Métaphysique d'Illusiopolis, responsable de la Tour du Crépuscule dans laquelle vous vous trouvez actuellement. »

Le Céleste blond haussa un sourcil ; ainsi, leur dortoir avait un nom.

« -Saïx, le vice-président de l'administration, m'a chargé de vous communiquer les informations suivantes : dans une semaine très exactement, une série de trois épreuves, obligatoires bien évidemment, jugera de vos capacités à vous sortir de différentes situations et à ainsi faire preuve de vos dons. Et pour cela, chacun de vous sera impérativement accompagné d'un de ses camarades de l'autre promotion. »

Cette annonce fut suivie d'exclamations diverses et variées, mêlant protestations et cris d'étonnement.

« -Ce point ne fera l'objet d'aucune négociation, reprit-il d'un ton ferme en jaugeant les élèves d'un regard sévère qui instaura le retour au calme des élèves. Vous allez à présent constituer des groupes de huit personnes, quatre de chaque promotion, afin de constituer des équipes paires, puis je passerai vous voir pour nommer le responsable du groupe qui sera chargé de remplir la circulaire que je lui donnerai et de me la rendre une fois ceci fait. »

Malgré la réticence de certains d'entre eux, les élèves s'exécutèrent ; Roxas et les autres n'eurent qu'à attendre le professeur vu qu'ils étaient déjà huit, ce qui leur convenait parfaitement compte tenu de la difficulté qu'avaient certains à constituer des groupes rassemblant tous les critères demandés. Ils attendirent donc, et lorsque Zexion s'avança dans leur direction, le Céleste des Ténèbres jeta un regard en coin à l'Hydro-Manipulateur pour jauger sa réaction : il était exactement dans le même état de contemplation que précédemment en face de l'homme aux cheveux d'un bleu sombre. Celui-ci les rejoint et parcourut d'un regard circulaire la petite assemblée avant de s'arrêter sur Roxas, à qui il sourit avant de lui tendre la circulaire.

« -Roxas ; tu seras le responsable du groupe. »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

« -Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que je te connais et je sais que tu rempliras à merveille tes fonctions de leader.

-Leader ?

-Vous autres, continua l'enseignant en ignorant son élève, vous devrez lui obéir et suivre ses instructions à la lettre. Si jamais vous ne le faites pas, vous aurez affaire à moi, prévint-il d'une voix significative de ce qui les attendait si jamais il en était ainsi. »

Il s'éloigna et chacun put exprimer sa pensée.

« -C'est moi ou y'a clairement du favoritisme, là ? commença Larxène, visiblement peu ravie d'avoir été esquivée de la sorte du rôle de « chef ».

-On n'y peut rien, intervint doucement Demyx.

-D'autant plus qu'il connaît Roxas, il l'a dit, renchérit Luxord.

-Personnellement, cela ne me dérange pas, fit Riku d'un air très détendu.

-Moi non plus, dit Sora à son tour. Et toi Axel ?

-Sachant que je ne l'ai pas encore vu à l'œuvre, je peux pas dire, répondit le roux. Il ne te reste plus qu'à nous faire une démonstration de tes talents d'organisateur, mon cher Roxas, ajouta t-il, espiègle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Axel ; je réfléchis déjà au moyen de rendre utiles tes prises de parole, répliqua le blond, acide. Car c'est l'utilité de chaque chose qui rend une organisation efficace. Il serait dommage que tu te sentes exclu parce que tu auras trop fait usage de l'expression « parler pour ne rien dire », tu ne crois pas ?

-Et si tu nous lisais cette circulaire, pour commencer ?

-Excellente suggestion, Naminé ; je vais l'appliquer de ce pas. »

Il baissa la tête sur le document imprimé de caractères noirs et commença à lire pendant que les autres faisaient silence pour lui prêter une oreille attentive.

« -Voyons ça… _Article premier : les élèves doivent former des groupes de huit personnes incluant obligatoirement quatre élèves de chaque promotion. _Ca, c'est fait. _Article deuxième : chacun doit former un binôme avec un élève de l'autre promotion afin de constituer quatre équipes de deux élèves ; l'élève responsable veillera à ce que les membres de chaque binôme ne soient pas compagnons de chambrée._ Ah, ça se complique.

-Pourquoi veulent-ils qu'on forme des équipes avec un autre élève que celui qui partage notre chambre ? C'aurait été plus pratique, vu qu'il est de l'autre promotion, intervint Riku.

-Attend, y'a une note…_Note : cette règle intervient dans le processus de socialisation et d'intégration de chaque individu._

-Et en français ça donne quoi ? demanda Larxène, les sourcils froncés.

-« Faites en sorte de vous faire plus de copains de l'autre promotion ou on fait en sorte de pourrir votre vie jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité », traduisit Axel de manière très pertinente. En gros.

-…il est presque aussi doué que toi dans l'art de résumer les choses, Riku.

-Je dois le prendre comment ça ?

-Comme tu l'entends. Bon, je continue. _Article troisième : les binômes, une fois constitués, seront définitifs et ne pourront faire l'objet d'aucun changement._ Ah. Vous avez intérêt à bien choisir votre partenaire.

-C'est tout ?

-Il semblerait. Bon, récapitulons : il faut constituer des paires en prenant pour partenaire quelqu'un d'autre que notre colocataire et de la même promotion que lui.

-Quelle galère, gémit Larxène.

-Du calme, ce n'est pas si compliqué ; voyons d'abord qui est le colocataire de qui, proposa Roxas en prenant le stylo qui accompagnait la feuille et en posant celle-ci sur une marche de l'escalier afin d'avoir un support pour écrire. »

Il établit la liste suivante, histoire d'avoir toutes les « données » sous les yeux et ainsi se faciliter la tâche :

_Sora/Roxas_

_Axel/Riku_

_Demyx/Luxord_

_Naminé/Larxène_

« -Ceci est l'organisation de nos chambres ; vous pouvez vous mettre avec qui vous voulez du moment que ce n'est ni votre colocataire, ni quelqu'un de votre promotion, rappela t-il.

-C'est sûr que ça limite les choix, commenta Riku.

-Bon, vous avez une idée ? s'impatienta Roxas.

-Ben…

-Pas vraiment, avoua Demyx avec un sourire gêné. »

Le responsable ne put s'empêcher de soupirer ; s'il ne le faisait pas lui-même, ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais.

« -Je vois. Sachant que nous n'avons pas toute la journée, je vais moi-même vous désigner un partenaire, et si cela ne vous plaît pas, j'essaierai d'arranger ça, d'accord ? proposa t-il.

-Ok, acquiescèrent-ils.

-Bien. Alors pour commencer, Riku, je te propose de te mettre avec Sora ; vous vous entendez bien et ne semblez pas avoir de problème particulier l'un envers l'autre. Cela vous convient ? »

Les deux désignés se regardèrent un instant avant d'échanger un regard entendu –en même temps qu'un sourire.

« -Il n'y a aucun problème, déclara Riku.

-Parfait. Ca en fait déjà un, dit Roxas en inscrivant leurs noms dans la colonne prévue à cet effet.

-Au fait Roxas, se manifesta tout à coup Naminé, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais…je suis dispensée des règles de cette circulaire. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

« -Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, à cause de mon pouvoir…_spécial_, je ne peux pas suivre les mêmes activités que vous…tu te souviens ? »

Le Céleste réfléchit cinq secondes, puis son regard s'illumina.

« -Oh, effectivement. Ca nous fait donc une personne en moins, ce qui est problématique vu que nous nous retrouvons à présent avec un nombre impair.

-Eh ! On peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?! s'exclama Larxène.

-Naminé est une Illusionniste Matérialiste ; en d'autres termes, tout ce qu'elle imagine prend _véritablement forme _: ce ne sont pas de simples illusions, expliqua l'argenté en la regardant. Elle est la seule à posséder un tel pouvoir, et heureusement, car je te laisse imaginer ce que ça donnerait si tout le monde pouvait créer tout ce qu'il désire à sa guise…et je ne parle même pas de ce qu'il se passerait si on venait à se battre avec un tel pouvoir.

-Je comprends mieux, maintenant, fit bientôt la voix d'Axel. Le carnet à dessin que tu as toujours avec toi te permet de mettre en application ce pouvoir, non ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça.

« -Pratique, fit Demyx.

-Très, confirma Roxas. Mais ça ne fait que compliquer notre tâche.

-_Ta_ tâche, tu veux dire, le corrigea le roux. »

Roxas l'ignora.

« -Larxène, vu que tu es la seule fille du groupe –en excluant Naminé bien sûr-, je te laisse choisir entre moi et Luxord.

-Voyons voir, fit-elle, pensive. Le sale gamin à qui on doit obéir ou le barbu louche ?

-Très bien, c'est noté ; Larxène avec Luxord, décida le Céleste en marquant impitoyablement leurs noms sur la fiche.

-Quoi ?! Ah mais non, je suis pas d'accord ! s'écria la blonde en s'agitant, ce qui accentuait encore plus son étrange ressemblance avec les coléoptères appelés plus couramment « cafards » : ses deux mèches recourbées vers l'arrière de sa tête rappelaient très fortement les antennes de ces insectes assez peu appréciés par la majorité du commun des mortels…

-Excellent choix, Roxy, fit Axel en riant. »

L'ancien étudiant d'Illusiopolis concentra toute son attention sur la circulaire pour faire abstraction du rire dangereusement _plaisant_ à entendre du crétin à crête rouge ; mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait avec ce type, à la fin ?!

« -Aie la gentillesse d'attendre que j'en ai fini avec ça ; je t'étriperai après, déclara t-il d'une voix glaciale sans même prendre la peine de lever les yeux pour épier la réaction de sa future victime.

-J'attends ça avec impatience, fit la victime en question, amusée.

-Et si tu pouvais te taire en attendant, ajouta le blond, agacé.

-Je serai aussi muet qu'une tombe.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire : je me charge de faire creuser la tienne, conclut l'adolescent. Bon, ça fait deux binômes. Il en reste deux à former, or nous sommes trois ; il nous manque une personne. »

Il se tourna vers Demyx et l'imbécile –qui n'avait cessé de l'observer durant tout le temps de ses investigations et même avant.

« -Allons voir le professeur Zexion. Naminé, tu viens avec nous ; il doit y avoir des instructions spéciales pour toi.

-Peut-être, dit-elle. »

Les quatre protagonistes rejoignirent leur professeur qui s'était installé sur une des tables du salon, plantant devant les escaliers Sora et Riku qui faisaient plus ample connaissance, ainsi que Larxène et Luxord qui n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire pour renforcer leurs liens que de s'engueuler une nouvelle fois. Ils se postèrent en face de Zexion, attendant qu'il daigne lever les yeux des fiches qu'il était en train de classer pour qu'il puisse les voir ; il avait mis les discrètes lunettes qu'il utilisait pour lire, et les verres de ces dernières brillèrent une fraction de seconde lorsqu'il releva la tête pour les regarder, dévoilant l'étrange couleur mauve de son unique iris visible, l'autre étant complètement masqué par une longue et épaisse mèche de cheveux fluides et légers. A gauche de Roxas, Demyx se mordit la lèvre.

« -Oui ? s'enquit-il avec une voix voluptueuse ; l'Hydro-Manipulateur avala difficilement sa salive.

-Compte tenu des capacités spéciales de Naminé, elle n'est pas apte à entrer dans le programme que vous nous avez distribué, expliqua le Céleste de manière très protocolaire. De ce fait, il nous manque une personne.

-Je vois, dit l'enseignant en amenant dans un geste d'une délicieuse lenteur –dont il n'avait certainement pas conscience- sa main sous son menton, en une posture supposant la réflexion. »

Roxas crut un instant que Demyx allait faire une apoplexie.

« -Eh bien, je crois que je vais devoir composer une paire avec l'un d'entre vous ; de toute façon, le Supérieur m'a prié de suivre tout ça de près. Participer directement au projet sera un excellent moyen de superviser l'ensemble, déclara t-il après un moment. Je me mettrais avec celui qui restera, dit-il en les regardant calmement. »

Roxas réagit au quart de tour.

« -Très bien. Axel, tu te mets avec moi, annonça t-il fermement en se tournant vers le concerné qui, d'après l'air ahuri qu'il afficha, ne s'y attendait visiblement pas.

-Parfait. Je me mettrais donc avec…

-Demyx, compléta le blond pour éviter à son compagnon de se ridiculiser en essayant de prononcer son nom distinctement, action qui d'après son état émotionnel actuel était sans nul doute complètement vouée à l'échec.

-Enchanté, Demyx, salua poliment le professeur en tendant la main, un léger sourire aimable aux lèvres. »

L'Hydro-Manipulateur regarda la main tendue comme s'il s'agissait de la porte de Kingdom Hearts. Roxas se crispa tandis qu'Axel souriait.

« -En…chanté, répondit finalement l'élève en prenant la main de son professeur. »

Le Céleste se détendit mais sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Axel se poser sur son épaule.

« -Et si on y allait ? Naminé est partie et je crois qu'il serait…_judicieux_ de laisser ces deux-là discuter un peu, non ? lui murmura t-il à l'oreille. »

Roxas cessa de respirer avant de se dégager et de se frotter vigoureusement l'épaule, un air renfrogné et vaguement –volontairement- dégoûté sur le visage.

« -Tu as raison, approuva t-il froidement en commençant à marcher en direction de l'escalier que leurs compagnons avaient visiblement désertés ; il avait noté les noms des derniers binômes sur la fiche avant de la poser discrètement avec les autres, afin de ne pas interrompre la conversation qui avait commencé entre Zexion et Demyx. »

Axel le suivit de sa démarche nonchalante et inexplicablement _séductrice _; aussi l'adolescent préféra se focaliser sur les marches de l'escalier qu'il se mit en tête de compter. Une, deux, trois, qua…

« -C'est très noble, ce que tu as fait, entendit-il soudain. »

Et zut. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser _cinq secondes_ tranquille, à compter ces fichues marches pour oublier sa fichue présence ?!

« -Pour Dem', précisa le roux.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules. »

Il se reconcentra sur les marches. Ce qui fut complètement inutile.

« -Dans ce cas, ça doit être le destin, retentit une nouvelle fois la voix d'Axel. »

Roxas décida de l'ignorer. Enfin, _essaya_ de l'ignorer.

« -Comme pour nous. »

Cette dernière phrase stoppa brusquement le blond dans son élan, surprenant le rouquin qui faillit lui rentrer dedans. Le Céleste se retourna violemment, le toisa d'un regard empli d'une fureur glaciale et silencieuse qui eut pour effet de figer le Pyro-Manipulateur.

« -Le destin, c'est comme les promesses ; cela n'engage que ceux qui y croient, répliqua t-il, effroyablement calme. »

Il reprit son ascension, plus énervé que jamais, bien décidé à mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et cet imbécile qui avait décidément _tout _pour lui déplaire.

_Et aussi pour lui plaire, malheureusement_.

Demeuré seul, Axel resta un petit moment à fixer le tournant où avait disparu Roxas. Puis, un sourire flottant négligemment sur ses lèvres, il reprit tranquillement la lente montée des escaliers.

**_______* °§ ¤ §° *****_______**

_Ouf, fini ! Moi et ma sale manie de faire des romans…-_-° Je m'excuse si ce chapitre paraît vraiment très long (Roxas : t'inquiète, il l'est !), mais sachant qu'il est le fondement de la suite, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le négliger ^^° (Roxas : maniaque !)_

_Commence à m'énerver lui…-_-*_

_Bref, sur ce, j'espère que cela ne vous pas trop ennuyés, et à bientôt pour la suite ! (Roxas : parce qu'en plus y'en a une… *évite de justesse de se prendre un livre en pleine tête* EH ! NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?! Moi : Si, très bien, merci. *lui balance un autre livre emprunté à Zexy*) _

_P.S. : toutes les reviews sont acceptées ! Merci d'avance ! ^^ (Roxas: la pauvre...elle parle dans le vide... *se prend une montagne de bouquins en pleine face*)  
_


	2. Deuxième Acte

**Titre :** Ambivalence

**Auteur :** Skyaraneth

**Genre ****:** shonen-aï, dramatique mais je vous rassure, ce n'est pas une death-fic ! ^^

**Source :** Kingdom Hearts II.

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de Square Enix.

**_______* ¤ *****_______**

Lentement, il releva la tête. Le fond de ses yeux cobalt, flous, n'arborait plus l'éclat discret et froid qui caractérisait l'essentiel de ce qu'il était d'ordinaire. Cette unique étincelle qui prouvait qu'il était en vie, que malgré tout ce qu'on avait pu imaginer à son sujet, il n'était pas _vide_. Jusqu'à maintenant. Lui qui s'était toujours considéré comme étant un simple _reflet _de vie, une sorte de copie, un ersatz aux circuits paralysés par son absence de désir…il avait fini par savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il avait appris à _ressentir _ce qui se cachait au plus profond de lui. Ou plutôt non. _Il_ lui avait appris. _Il_ avait tout fait pour que cet organe dans sa poitrine, ce c?ur dont il ne savait rien, _batte pour quelque chose_. Et _il _avait réussi à merveille. Son c?ur avait fini par battre. Il avait pu enfin ressentir les pulsations sourdes et si étranges de cette partie de son corps dont il ne se souciait jamais. Ses sons atténués et réguliers résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

_Mais aujourd'hui, il n'entendait plus rien. _

**_____________* °§ ****Ambivalence : Deuxième Acte** **§° *_____________**

_« __**Éden**__**(mot hébreu signifiant « volupté »).**_ _Lieu où l'on situerait le Paradis terrestre. Lieu de délices. »_

Roxas contempla pensivement le jardin parsemé de lumière ; les rayons diurnes lui conféraient presque une apparence mystique, avec ses innombrables effets de couleurs aux tons changeants, transformant chacune des parcelles fleuries en une petite autarcie où, au gré du vent, s'agitaient doucement leurs habitantes coiffées de leur plus bel apparat. La virtuosité de ces demoiselles, en pleine efflorescence, résidait en le soin tout particulier qu'elles accordaient à conserver, parées ainsi de leurs plus beaux atours, la pureté évidente et mystérieusement _parfaite_ de ce havre de paix. S'il n'était pas certain du fait que le dictionnaire qu'il tenait entre ses mains avait été édité _avant_ l'élaboration de ce jardin, le Céleste aurait pu croire que celui-ci avait servi de modèle à la définition qu'il venait de noter consciencieusement dans son cahier.

L'adolescent, calme, altier, assis sur l'un des rebords du couloir extérieur, les pieds pendant négligemment dans le vide au-dessus de l'étendue végétale presque sans fin, s'était adossé, parfaitement droit, contre l'une des sombres spirales de bois solidement ancrées dans le sol. En face de lui, la brise se complaisait à jouer délicatement avec les mèches argentées de Riku. Ce dernier, concentré sur la copie qu'il était en train de relire, perçut pourtant le faible mouvement de son compagnon lorsque celui-ci fronça les sourcils ; le Dissimulateur leva ses iris turquoises avant de pivoter légèrement la tête afin de prendre connaissance de ce qui mécontentait son ami ainsi. Aucune explication au monde n'aurait pu être plus claire que le dandinement extravagant qu'exécutait son énergique compagnon de chambrée sur une butte au loin lorsqu'il entra dans sa ligne de mire.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore cet imbécile ? maugréa son ami. »

Le grand roux, visiblement d'excellente humeur, avait repéré les deux protagonistes et s'escrimait à les gratifier d'un salut de la main exagérément dynamique ; puis, jouant de sa souple physionomie, il courba légèrement le bassin, présenta son plus beau profil, mit une main longue et svelte sur une de ses hanches tandis que sa jumelle allait poser avec une extrême douceur son index sur le rose pâle de ses lèvres, légèrement entrouvertes. Ses émeraudes d'yeux, ayant lentement glissé pour se fixer sur le blond –qui eut un claquement de langue agacé au fur et à mesure qu'il observait le manège de l'autre phénomène-, parachevèrent la posture indéniablement _suggestive_ en l'agrémentant d'une intensité particulièrement _ardente_.

Roxas referma brutalement son dictionnaire qui émit comme seule protestation face à cette soudaine violence un claquement sec et étouffé. La rigidité qu'avait prise son corps révélait avec une évidence flagrante l'irritation que dénonçait son brusque changement d'attitude. Apparemment très calme, il se leva néanmoins avec la vivacité que lui inspirait la densité de son courroux ; il se mit à parcourir d'un pas vif et déterminé le couloir, son dictionnaire sous le bras, en direction de l'ouverture permettant d'accéder à l'allée du jardin, seul chemin extérieur qu'ils étaient autorisés à fouler de leurs pieds à travers l'immense étendue de végétation. Riku lui lança un regard sceptique.

« -Roxas ? appela t–il.

-Je reviens.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? »

Le Céleste s'arrêta et se retourna à demi pour jauger son ami d'un regard empli d'un énervement glacé, qui n'était évidemment pas dirigé contre lui.

« -Lui fracasser quelque chose sur le crâne, répondit-il catégoriquement.

-Avec un dictionnaire ? demanda l'argenté en haussant un sourcil.

-Avec n'importe quoi qui me tombera sous la main du moment que c'est assez contondant pour que le choc occasionné lui ôte toute envie de recommencer. Mais tu as raison, peut-être que le poids de la connaissance est suffisamment conséquent pour parvenir à cette fin…, ajouta t-il en regardant pensivement ledit poids, le dos de sa main gauche posé sous son menton. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est temps de faire comprendre à cet énergumène qu'agir de cette manière avec moi est tout _sauf_ une bonne idée… »

Il reprit sa marche, plus énergique que jamais. C'en était assez. Depuis qu'ils étaient devenus partenaires pour le nouveau cadre de l'enseignement scolaire en commun, Axel n'avait cessé de se comporter en parfait crétin. Tout dans son attitude laissait entrevoir –et voir tout court- à quel point il devait être dérangé : son activité favorite consistait à mettre les nerfs de Roxas à rude épreuve ou à faire tourner les professeurs en bourrique lorsqu'il ne s'était pas mis en tête de tester le temps de réactivité de toutes ses victimes face à tant de désinvolture et de bêtise. La veille, l'adolescent avait du faire appel à toutes ses capacités de maîtrise de lui-même pour s'empêcher de lui régler son compte à coups de Keyblade afin de lui faire définitivement comprendre à quel point il était dangereux de venir le réveiller à cinq heures un dimanche matin. Il s'était contenté de lui balancer à la figure tout ce qu'il avait eu sous la main jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Et qu'il entende Sora s'écrier que c'étaient ses chaussures.

Bref. A présent, l'horripilant personnage l'attendait tranquillement au centre du Jardin Radieux, assis de façon à retranscrire parfaitement le flegme qui l'habitait ; enfin, « assis » était un bien grand mot : paresseusement étalé sur le large rebord de la fontaine de marbre noir censée représenter la porte de Kingdom Hearts –Roxas l'avait appris du professeur Zexion lorsqu'ils avaient commencé le cours sur la symbolique-, le rouquin avait replié une de ses jambes tandis que l'autre touchait le sol. Ses bras passés derrière sa nuque soutenaient sa tête –ainsi que le peu qu'il devait y avoir dedans selon le Céleste- et ses yeux aux reflets péridot fixaient laconiquement la surface de l'eau. Les pétales blancs des pruniers aux alentours n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de virevolter autour de ce singulier tableau, apportant une note de _charme_ exaspérante à cet individu dénué de scrupules concernant la santé mentale de ses camarades. Roxas sentit de nouveau l'agacement le gagner ; malgré tout le mépris qu'il _aurait du_ ressentir pour une personne de cette espèce, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver _irrésistiblement attirant_. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre lorsque le rouquin se redressa pour lui faire face, le mitraillant de son regard d'un vert devenu aussi _infernal _que son sourire au fur et à mesure qu'il le sentait _irradier_ de ce même appétit qui lui avait coupé le souffle l'avant-veille. La réponse à cette insolente salve ne se fit pas attendre : le blond le fusilla à l'aide du saphir meurtrier de ses yeux.

« -Eh ben ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour te faire venir ! s'exclama Axel, souriant. »

Les ondes assassines dans les yeux céruléens s'intensifièrent.

« -Pardon ? articula difficilement Roxas, partagé entre l'envie de lui balancer immédiatement son dictionnaire en pleine face et sa volonté de mettre les choses au clair.

-Ben oui ! Tu croyais que je faisais ça pour le plaisir ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas dans ta nature d'agir de la sorte ? fit le blond, acide. »

Le grand roux le gratifia d'un rictus éminemment moqueur. La main de l'adolescent se crispa sur l'ouvrage sous son bras.

« -Pas tout le temps, éluda le Pyro-Manipulateur. Ce qui est sûr en revanche, c'est qu'il n'est vraiment pas facile de te parler. »

Le Céleste eut un air dédaigneux.

« -Parce que tu penses qu'il est aisé que _d'essayer_ de tenir une conversation un tant soit peu _intelligente_ avec toi ?

-En même temps, si tu pars du fait que de toute façon tout ce que je dis est stupide, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais déceler une quelconque présence d'intelligence en ma personne, répliqua Axel très posément. »

Il…n'avait pas tort.

L'adolescent soupira ; visiblement, son partenaire s'était résolu à faire un effort de communication pour élaborer une possible entente entre eux. Il allait donc essayer d'en faire de même de son côté. Lentement, il le rejoignit et s'installa –avec une réticence non feinte- à ses côtés sans même le regarder. Ou plutôt, en _s'empêchant _de lui porter la moindre attention visuelle.

« -Très bien. Je t'écoute. De quoi veux-tu parler ? demanda t-il calmement en s'interdisant toujours de l'avoir dans sa ligne de mire. »

Le silence qu'il eut pour toute réponse, et ce durant plusieurs longues secondes, le contraignit cependant à revenir sur sa décision et il tourna la tête en direction de celui qu'il considérait inconsciemment comme étant _dangereux_. Ce qu'il découvrit alors manqua une nouvelle fois de lui couper le souffle : Axel l'observait avec cette même fascination _dévorante_ que lors de leur première rencontre, l'éclat de ses iris émeraude se faisant de plus en plus inquiétant au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Roxas était tétanisé. Il _n'arrivait plus_ à bouger. Comme si le grand roux lui avait jeté un _sortilège_ paralysant jusqu'à sa volonté. Néanmoins, une seule chose en lui ne semblait pas subir les effets du maléfice ; elle continuait toujours de marteler sa poitrine de ses battements sourds et réguliers. _Son c__?__ur_. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu que la cadence de ses pulsations s'était accentuée au point de frôler la tachycardie. _Et ce depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui_.

Le Céleste se reprit brusquement et faillit secouer énergiquement la tête comme pour chasser un brouillard qui aurait obstrué son esprit durant un temps. _Depuis quand ?_ Depuis quand ce crétin lui faisait un tel effet ? C'était parfaitement incompréhensible ! Le crétin en question s'octroya un sourire…_attendri ?_

« -Tu es vraiment mignon, déclara t-il franchement. »

…non, il ne devait pas faire ça. Ce dictionnaire devait certainement avoir beaucoup plus de valeur que la tronche de l'autre idiot, et il n'avait pas encore les moyens de le rembourser s'il venait à l'abîmer. Par contre, il pouvait très certainement…

« -AÏE ! »

…frapper de toutes ses forces l'arrière de sa stupide tête.

« -Hey ! C'est un compliment ! T'es pas censé me frapper ! s'exclama Axel en se massant le crâne à l'endroit sinistré.

-Ah oui ? C'est étrange.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quand c'est toi qui m'en fais, j'ai l'impression d'être harcelé sexuellement.

-…

-C'est mesquin, Roxas, commenta bientôt une voix bien connue. »

Riku avait décidé de les rejoindre dans le souci de garder en vie son colocataire -si celui-ci l'était toujours à son arrivée-, puis il avait croisé Sora qui se promenait et ce dernier à présent l'accompagnait. Tous deux observaient, l'un avec amusement, l'autre avec étonnement, la scène entre les deux interlocuteurs assis sur le bord de la fontaine.

« -Absolument pas, Riku, dit Roxas en regardant son ami. Je m'abaisse juste à son niveau, poursuivit-il, impitoyable.

-Dans ce cas, fais attention ; à descendre trop bas tu risquerais de ne plus pouvoir remonter, prévint l'argenté en souriant, moqueur.

-J'y penserai, répondit calmement le blond.

-…Axel, tu devrais dire quelque chose, ils viennent de te descendre en flèche là, intervint doucement Sora.

-…

-La pertinence de ton éloquence m'étonnera toujours, l'acheva le Céleste des Ténèbres, imperturbable. »

Le silence s'installa, prolongeant l'effet de suprématie orale résultant de la dernière réplique de Roxas, qui jubilait intérieurement, fier de sa prouesse consistant en le fait d'avoir réussi à clouer le bec du moulin à paroles incarné en son agaçant partenaire.

Celui-ci eut néanmoins, comme de coutume, une réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait en rien.

« -Adorable, déclara t-il à son compagnon blond, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. »

Cette réplique le fit se retrouver presque instantanément au fond du bassin, Roxas ayant visiblement trouvé son point de vue particulièrement discutable ; chose qu'il lui avait signifiée en le gratifiant résolument d'un vigoureux coup de coude dans le ventre qui l'avait fait basculer en arrière de façon redoutablement efficace.

Riku et Sora purent intervenir avant qu'il ne prenne à l'adolescent la subite envie de maintenir sous l'eau la tête de son abruti de partenaire.

**_______*** ¤ ***_______**

« -Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'on fait là ? grommela Larxène, de mauvaise humeur. »

Chacun des binômes constituant leur équipe initialement composée de huit personnes avait été convoqué par le professeur Zexion sur la plate-forme de combat, située à l'extérieur des remparts de la forteresse ; doucement bercée par la magie antigravitationnelle, elle lévitait au-dessus de l'impressionnant gouffre qui ceinturait la Forteresse Oubliée. Ses légers mouvements, en rythme avec le sempiternel résonnement des cascades s'échappant à flots abondants des parois de pierre, lui accordaient un semblant de vie guidée par une indicible conscience. Elle arborait l'aspect habituel qu'elle offrait lorsqu'elle n'était pas utilisée, à savoir, une longue et large étendue de pierre bleutée, de forme ovale, déserte, vierge de toute végétation ; des gradins, taillés dans le même matériau, formaient comme une ceinture flottante tout autour de l'arène, étant séparés de celle-ci par une distance de plusieurs dizaines de mètres s'ouvrant sur le vide.

Roxas passa un regard circulaire sur l'extraordinaire construction, se repaissant du paysage grandiose qui s'offrait à eux ; c'était certes beaucoup plus impressionnant que leurs immenses et longues salles blanches hermétiquement fermées d'Illusiopolis. Il jaugea la réaction de ses camarades, très diversifiée en fonction de la personne : Larxène observait les alentours, un air profondément ennuyé sur le visage, Luxord examinait pensivement le gouffre à ses pieds –il était au bord- tout en mélangeant le jeu de cartes dont il ne se séparait jamais, Sora, souriant de toutes ses dents, affichait un air clairement impressionné en regardant partout, Riku, tout en le surveillant d'un ?il, regardait tout simplement sans changer d'expression, Demyx, à quatre pattes par terre, la tête au-dessus du vide, tout au bord de la plate-forme, s'était mis en tête de compter les geysers glacés crachés par les hautes falaises de pierre, ce qui lui valut un regard réprobateur du professeur Zexion, occupé à noter dans un grimoire les noms des personnes présentes ; quant à Axel…

« -Par les portes de Kingdom Hearts ! C'est sacrément haut ! s'exclama t-il en se penchant légèrement au-dessus du rebord, une main en visière au-dessus des sourcils, les yeux écarquillés. »

Le Céleste des Ténèbres fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi cet imbécile s'approchait du bord comme ça ? Il voulait mourir ou quoi ?

« -Axel ; viens ici, ordonna t-il d'une voix autoritaire. »

Le susnommé se redressa et se tourna vers son partenaire, étonné ; son expression laissa bientôt place à un sourire espiègle qui énerva encore plus le blond.

« -Eh bien Roxy, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est assez _inhabituel_… »

Roxy serra les dents. Encore un peu et ses « inquiétudes » seraient fondées.

« -Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités ; il se trouve seulement que je suis le responsable de cette équipe, et que s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à l'un d'entre vous, c'est moi qui écoperai, expliqua t-il en croisant les bras. Alors maintenant tu t'éloignes de ce foutu bord, et en vitesse parce que sinon je vais m'énerver, répéta –t-il, menaçant. »

Le grand roux prit le temps de cligner deux fois des yeux, franchement stupéfait, avant de s'exécuter prudemment en effectuant quelques pas en arrière.

« -Bien ; maintenant tu viens ici, le professeur Zexion a des choses à nous expliquer, déclara t-il calmement. Demyx, soit tu t'éloignes du bord par toi-même comme Axel, soit je viens te chercher, ajouta t-il sévèrement en posant un regard dur sur l'Hydro-Manipulateur qui obéit en riant nerveusement, un bras passé derrière la tête. »

Il alla rejoindre son binôme qui souriait, amusé de l'autorité particulièrement efficace dont faisait preuve son élève, et ce même avec des personnes qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours. Le professeur attendit qu'ils aient formé un cercle pour commencer son explication quant à ce rendez-vous qu'il leur avait donné.

« -Bien, pour commencer, bonjour à tous. »

Il eut droit à des hochements de tête en guise de réponse.

« -Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous sommes actuellement sur l'une des aires de combat qui entoure la Forteresse Oubliée. La raison de votre présence ici est très simple : sachant que vous allez devoir travailler et surtout combattre en équipe, à deux ou plus, il m'a semblé logique d'organiser cette entrevue pour que chacun de vous fasse une démonstration de ses talents. Car vous ne pourrez rien faire correctement ensemble si vous ne savez rien des capacités de votre partenaire, expliqua t-il posément. »

Roxas acquiesça en silence ; il avait parfaitement raison. Savoir qu'Axel était un Pyro-Manipulateur de Première Classe ne l'informait en rien sur ses aptitudes réelles. Il lui jeta un coup d'?il en biais : pour une fois, le rouquin semblait très intéressé et écoutait attentivement.

« -Je compte donc sur vous pour montrer le meilleur de vous-même. Parlons maintenant de l'arène en elle-même et des consignes de sécurité : lors des combats, des barrières invisibles présentes tout le long du bord vous empêchent de tomber, commença t-il. »

Le grand roux lança un regard moqueur à son partenaire qui se retint difficilement de lui écraser violemment les orteils par _inadvertance_.

« -Mais en temps normal, elles ne sont pas activées par mesure d'économie énergétique, aussi pouvez-vous remercier votre responsable d'équipe pour avoir été si prévenant avec deux d'entre vous tout à l'heure, termina t-il en gratifiant Demyx d'un regard sévère. »

Le garçon se ratatina sur lui-même tandis que Roxas gratifia son binôme d'un regard narquois.

« -Parlons à présent des gradins ; eux aussi disposent de barrières de sécurité, aussi ne vous souciez pas des dommages que vous pourriez infliger aux spectateurs si vous en venez à utiliser une capacité particulièrement destructrice : ils ne risquent absolument rien.

-Très intéressant, commenta Larxène, un air peu rassurant sur le visage. »

Tous la regardèrent avec scepticisme. Ils ne voulaient absolument pas savoir à quoi pouvait bien penser une fois encore cette sadique pour faire souffrir ses malheureux adversaires.

« -Si vous n'avez pas de questions, nous pouvons commencer immédiatement, déclara Zexion au bout d'un moment. Un volontaire ? »

Voyant que personne ne semblait disposé à ouvrir le programme de démonstrations par sa performance personnelle, Roxas se résigna à lever la main après avoir lâché un long soupir las.

Mais étrangement, son professeur ne semblait pas de cet avis.

« -Je suis désolé, Roxas, mais après réflexion, je me suis dit que tu devrais passer en dernier ; je n'ai absolument aucune idée dans quel état se retrouvera la terrain après ton passage, et comme nous n'avons pas de Géo-Manipulateur à disposition, je préférerais de pas prendre le risque de gêner tes camarades si le relief venait à être _modifié_ de manière relativement importante, expliqua Zexion à son élève incrédule. »

Les autres eurent à peu près tous la même réaction de stupéfaction, à part Riku qui étrangement sourit comme s'il s'attendait à un tel revirement.

« -Toujours personne ? reprit l'enseignant en se détournant de l'adolescent. Très bien. Je vais donc devoir désigner quelqu'un, soupira t-il. »

Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi les élèves s'obstinaient à ne jamais se porter volontaire dans quel cas que ce soit.

« -Demyx, tu commences, annonça t-il en se tournant vers son partenaire, qui sursauta.

-Moi ? fit-il, soudainement paniqué.

-Oui, _toi_, appuya l'enseignant. J'ai besoin de voir de quoi tu es capable pour pouvoir élaborer une stratégie en commun avec mes propres capacités, se justifia t-il stoïquement. Alors le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Le châtain déglutit.

« -Allez, en piste ! le pressa encore plus Larxène en voyant son air affolé, un sourire en coin.

-Arrête de le stresser, la psychopathe ! intervint Axel qui n'appréciait visiblement pas qu'on s'acharne sur son ami. T'inquiète pas, Dem' ! Je suis sûr que tu vas faire un carton !

-Tu…tu crois ? dit peu sûrement l'Hydro-Manipulateur en jetant un furtif coup d'?il à Zexion qui entraînait les autres vers les passerelles rétractables menant aux gradins.

-J'en suis certain ! affirma le rouquin. Pas vrai Rox' ?

-Évite de m'interpeller à tout bout de champ et va rejoindre les autres, répondit le Céleste, légèrement agacé. »

Étonnamment, le roux l'écouta après avoir lancé un dernier sourire encourageant à son ami, de plus en plus sous pression. Roxas s'approcha de lui, posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. Il savait d'où venait la détresse de Demyx. Du moins, il s'en doutait très fortement.

« -Écoute-moi, Demyx ; tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ce n'est qu'une démonstration, pas un examen. Donc tu fais comme d'habitude lorsque tu t'entraînes et c'est tout. Nous ne sommes pas là pour te juger. Du moins, dans mon cas, rectifia t-il en apercevant le regard que son professeur leur lançait. »

Le châtain acquiesça ; il semblait un peu plus serein.

« -Et en ce qui concerne le professeur Zexion, ne t'en fais pas ; il n'est pas du genre à accabler les élèves de reproches, surtout lorsqu'ils ne le méritent pas. »

Son interlocuteur écarquilla brusquement les yeux, stupéfait.

« -Comment tu… ?

-Cela n'a aucune importance, le coupa le blond. Je sais juste combien il est difficile de garder son calme devant une personne envers qui on éprouve des..._sentiments particuliers_, articula t-il difficilement. Au pire des cas, tu n'as qu'à faire comme s'il n'était pas là, même si, je te l'accorde, c'est aussi dur que de garder son calme face aux idioties d'Axel. »

Après tout, c'était aussi ardu que d'essayer d'oublier la présence de l'autre abruti pour lui.

L'Hydro-Manipulateur rit doucement. Roxas sourit ; il avait réussi à le détendre.

« -Allez, il est temps de nous en mettre plein la vue, et surtout à _lui_, insista l'adolescent. Bonne chance, ajouta t-il avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre les autres déjà assis dans les gradins. »

Une fois la passerelle de métal traversée, celle-ci se rétracta dans le socle profond des gigantesques bancs de pierre taillés en arrondi ; il se serait cru dans l'enceinte si particulière d'un antique colisée. Il s'installa le plus loin possible d'Axel lorsqu'il remarqua que celui-ci lui intimait, avec force de gestes, de venir sur ses genoux. S'asseyant non loin de Riku et Sora côte à côte –décidément, ces deux-là s'entendaient vraiment à merveille-, il porta son regard sur Demyx : toute trace d'appréhension avait déserté son visage, faisant place à une nouvelle détermination teintée de concentration.

Soudain, il leva le bras droit, paume tournée vers le ciel, doigts écartés ; un imperceptible mouvement dans l'air précéda l'apparition d'une bulle d'eau assez volumineuse, réunification astucieuse des molécules aqueuses naturellement présentes dans l'atmosphère. La bulle augmenta de volume, se distordit puis s'allongea pour former une sorte…d'instrument oscillant entre la guitare par la présence de cordes, et la mandoline par ses courbes fluides et harmonieuse ; les trois chevilles à l'extrémité du manche rappelaient une croix, car étant perpendiculaires les unes par rapport aux autres. D'un point de vue d'ensemble, c'était un bel instrument.

« -C'est une sitar. »

Le Céleste faillit sursauter ; Axel se trouvait à côté de lui, les yeux fixés sur son ami dans l'arène. Le blond ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

« -J'espère que le professeur Zexion aime la musique, continua t-il en tournant le regard vers l'enseignant qui avait sorti un ouvrage volumineux ; le livre flottait devant lui, ouvert. »

L'homme à la chevelure bleutée observait avec une réelle attention l'Hydro-Manipulateur, visiblement _extrêmement_ intéressé. Ayant empoigné sa sitar avec souplesse, le jeune musicien plaça habilement ses doigts sur la touche de l'instrument et ses doigts commencèrent à parcourir les cordes, d'abord avec légèreté et maîtrise, puis avec force et dextérité ; une kyrielle de notes, sans qu'aucune d'elles ne dégage le désagréable bruit de l'erreur ou du manque d'habileté –chose à des kilomètres de là-, imprégna l'espace aérien d'une multitude de sons, un véritable festival de résonances où chacune avait sa place, se complétant les unes les autres, se superposant , s'enchaînant avec une prodigieuse exactitude.

La voix de Demyx traversa bientôt ce joyeux tumulte orchestral, fluide et limpide.

« -Cascade, prononça t-il distinctement en levant son instrument. »

A peine l'avait-il abaissé rapidement qu'un brusque enchaînement de geysers traversa l'arène sur toute sa longueur, frappant violemment le sol de masses d'eau lancées à pleine vitesse, creusant presque un léger sillon dans le sol de pierre bleutée.

« -Trombe, enchaîna t-il. »

L'eau s'éleva vers le ciel en une fine colonne ; sa surface brillante, incroyablement lisse, donnait une idée assez révélatrice de la vitesse à laquelle elle devait tourner.

« -Typhon. »

La spirale aqueuse grandit, s'élargit jusqu'à atteindre une taille assez conséquente pour ôter toute envie aux protagonistes présents de se retrouver sur le passage d'un tel…_phénomène_. Lequel parcourait à présent l'ovale de l'arène à une vitesse quasi-surnaturelle compte tenu de sa taille.

« -Maelström. »

Le typhon se stoppa au centre de la plate-forme ; lentement, son diamètre augmenta monstrueusement, jusqu'à recouvrir la quasi-totalité de l'endroit, un terrifiant grondement appuyant la puissance qui s'en dégageait.

« -Tsunami. »

Petit à petit, la vitesse de rotation du tourbillon ralentit, affaiblissant de ce fait les pans d'eau qui le composaient ; ceux-ci finirent par s'affaisser, se transformant en une déferlante circulaire à la puissance destructrice qui recouvrit entièrement la roche en balayant tout sur son passage, sauf Demyx qui contrôlait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Il avait dévié la partie de la vague qui s'apprêtait à l'engloutir d'un simple mouvement de main. Roxas était pratiquement sûr qu'il n'avait même pas été éclaboussé depuis le début de ses man?uvres.

« -Abysses. »

L'eau se figea brutalement. Sa surface devint anormalement immobile. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un petit moment que le Céleste remarqua qu'elle s'était terriblement obscurcie. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, sa noirceur était tellement profonde et concentrée que l'adolescent eut l'impression de se retrouver face à une nappe de Ténèbres pures. Il ne put retenir un frisson. Ce que remarqua Axel qui lui proposa immédiatement de le réchauffer avant de se prendre une magistrale claque derrière la tête.

En attendant, la sombre masse d'eau s'était élevée tout autour de l'aire de combat, l'emprisonnant entre des murs en apparence infranchissables ; ces inquiétantes et hautes parois se rapprochaient les unes des autres, réduisant petit à petit l'espace qu'elles délimitaient. Le blond comprit instantanément. Cette attaque était un piège redoutable : elle amenuisait, grignotait l'espace d'évolution de l'adversaire pris entre les pans fatals, ne lui laissant _aucune_ échappatoire.

« -Brume. »

Finalement, les murs se rejoignirent pour ne former qu'une mince colonne noire, qui s'évapora bientôt en un brouillard si épais que l'Hydro-Manipulateur lui-même ne devait plus apercevoir ne serait-ce que le bout de ses chaussures. Le nuage opaque se dispersa finalement au bout d'un moment, révélant un Demyx haletant et ruisselant; il n'avait visiblement plus assez de forces pour disperser les dernières particules d'eau encore présentes aux alentours.

Alors qu'il reprenait doucement un souffle régulier, un applaudissement lent, sec, commença à se répercuter contre les surfaces rocheuses environnantes. Les élèves pivotèrent vers leur professeur : Zexion frappait ses paumes de main avec son stoïcisme habituel, si ce n'était qu'on pouvait aisément déceler dans son regard une lueur bien loin d'être ordinaire ; l'unique prunelle violine attachait un réel intérêt à l'Hydro-Manipulateur qui s'était de son côté retourné à demi et le fixait à présent avec stupéfaction.

« -Excellent, commenta t-il d'une voix profondément distincte ; chacune des syllabes avait claqué dans l'air d'une manière particulièrement agréable aux tympans du châtain, Roxas en était certain. L'envergure de ton talent est indéniable : très peu de personnes atteignent un tel niveau de maîtrise de leur élément. »

Axel eut un sourire bizarrement tordu lorsque son ami afficha une expression partagée entre un ahurissement certain et une joie sans bornes.

« -Je suis _certain _que nous ferons des choses _très intéressantes _tous les deux, acheva l'enseignant, un léger sourire aux lèvres. »

Le Céleste des Ténèbres sut qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir imaginé le double sens de ces paroles lorsqu'il capta l'expression de son partenaire ; il lui balança un vigoureux coup de pied dans le tibia pour effacer de son visage le sourire d'une perversion insultante qui avait eu l'outrecuidance d'y élire domicile.

« -Bien, à qui le tour ? demanda bientôt Zexion qui s'était tourné vers ses élèves après avoir fait signe à Demyx de les rejoindre. »

Tous se regardèrent, attendant qu'une nouvelle victime ait le courage de se montrer en spectacle devant un public lui étant majoritairement étranger. Riku s'étira longuement avant de se lever.

« -Eh bien, devant un tel enthousiasme, j'imagine que c'est à mon tour de me _sacrifier pour la bonne cause_, déclara t-il en se dirigeant tranquillement vers la passerelle qui avait permis à l'Hydro-Manipulateur de rejoindre _son_ professeur. »

Sora suivit des yeux son partenaire, curieux et impatient d'assister bientôt à la démonstration de pouvoirs qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un véritable gosse rempli de l'excitation propre à sa condition dans l'attente du commencement d'un prochain divertissement. L'argenté se retrouva bientôt à la même place que Demyx quelques minutes plus tôt ; les séquelles humides des précédents déploiements aqueux du châtain purifiaient l'atmosphère de leur fraîcheur, agréable, et le Dissimulateur inhala profondément. Il se retourna à demi pour gratifier le Céleste brun d'un petit sourire avant de lever nonchalamment le bras droit, la main de son homologue dans la poche de son pantalon, parfaitement détendu.

« -Ersatz, prononça t-il distinctement. »

Le brun exprima sa surprise de voir apparaître un double de son compagnon par une onomatopée d'une remarquable spontanéité. Le clone, en tout point similaire à son modèle, tenait dans sa main droite une étrange épée : rappelant la forme et les courbes si particulières d'une nageoire de requin, elle affichait une diversité de teintes sombres, profondes, allant d'un bleu abyssal à un pourpre sanglant. La pierre au centre du manche arborait les caractéristiques, en ce cas assez déplaisantes, d'un ?il verdâtre à la pupille fendue, animant l'arme d'une présence vivante presque malsaine. _Elle était dangereuse_.

« -Amnivore, commenta platoniquement Roxas, les bras croisés. »

La nonchalance de sa position laissait entrevoir à quel point la performance de son ami captait son intérêt. A sa droite, un certain crétin sourit.

La copie, visiblement exemptée de toute capacité à exprimer la moindre émotion, s'élança brusquement vers son homologue, Amnivore à la verticale, avec l'intention visible de séparer son créateur en deux parties parfaitement symétriques. La riposte de l'original fut encore plus fulgurante que l'attaque, qu'il para avec une aisance déconcertante ; sa propre épée s'était matérialisée sans qu'aucun des spectateurs présents n'ait pu précisément dire à quel moment. Le choc des deux armes ne l'avait même pas fait ployer les genoux. Il prit le temps de sortir lentement sa main de sa poche, puis enchaîna une suite de coups d'une extrême rapidité, ne laissant pour seule trace de ses mouvements que les zébrures colorées de son arme en pleine offensive. Il envoya l'ersatz rouler à une dizaine de mètres devant lui suite à un puissant coup rotatif et horizontal du bras ; le clone, en plein dérapage, riposta en lançant brusquement son arme vers l'argenté qui s'arrêta. Avant de baisser son arme et de lever le bras gauche, toujours avec cette lenteur d'un calme déroutant alors que le dangereux projectile s'apprêtait à le défigurer en entrant en collision avec son visage.

Le Céleste des Ténèbres jeta un coup d'?il à son colocataire ; celui-ci avait nerveusement porté les doigts à sa bouche et mordillait anxieusement ses ongles.

« -Miroir, résonna bientôt la voix de Riku. »

Un écran arrondi composé d'alvéoles translucides renvoya violemment l'épée valser à l'autre bout du terrain, hors de portée de la copie qui se relevait difficilement. Le bouclier réfléchit les rayons du soleil comme un miroir et dégagea une brillance d'une intensité éblouissante.

« -Je savais qu'il était une lumière, mais à ce point... railla Axel, les yeux plissés par le rayonnement.

-Eh oui ; une condition que tu ne connaîtras sans doute jamais, répliqua le blond sans même lui accorder un regard. »

Le sourire du roux s'accentua alors qu'il croisait les jambes, adossé contre son siège, les coudes passés au-dessus du dossier de pierre en une attitude _délicieusement _flegmatique.

De son côté, Riku détendit les muscles de sa main et le bouclier disparut en se fondant dans l'air, comme si celui-ci l'avait absorbé. Son bras revint tranquillement se placer le long de son corps ; son visage, d'une pâleur marmoréenne, ne dégageait pas l'ombre d'une inquiétude ou d'un quelconque tourment révélateur d'un état d'esprit tendu. Les fines parties rosées de ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement, donnant naissance à un sourire d'une agréable moquerie. Les turquoises fixaient avec un intérêt amusé le clone toujours aussi inexpressif qui s'était relevé et qui le regardait également ; les membranes rosées se mouvèrent lentement.

« -Dissimulation. »

Et il disparut. Brusquement. _Complètement_.

Sora se leva soudainement et se mit à scruter la moindre parcelle de la plate-forme ; à part la copie qui n'avait pas bougé et regardait partout autour d'elle, visiblement déstabilisée, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de l'argenté. Axel esquissa un sourire très intéressé et se pencha légèrement en avant. Son partenaire ne fit pas le moindre mouvement ; il avait vu cette technique tellement de fois qu'il s'ennuyait presque.

Le clone se figea tout à coup ; il ferma les yeux comme pour se concentrer, les bras le long du corps, les muscles détendus et les sens en alerte. Il se passa quelques secondes pourtant semblables à une éternité avant qu'il ne se décide à réagir. La célérité avec laquelle Amnivore -qu'il avait récupérée entretemps- trancha l'espace derrière lui n'aurait laissé aucune chance d'esquive à quiconque aurait eu des réflexes pourtant particulièrement bien affûtés.

« -Au-dessus, dit le Céleste des Ténèbres d'un air presque endormi. »

Le roux lui jeta un regard en biais ; le blond affichait l'expression de ceux qui assistaient pour la énième fois à un cours qu'ils connaissaient à la limite par c?ur.

Il reporta son attention sur le terrain : l'ersatz, de nouveau paralysé par la surprise, perçut néanmoins le discret mouvement au-dessus de lui et eut le réflexe de lever vivement son arme pour parer sa jumelle qui s'apprêtait à lui transpercer tout simplement le crâne. Riku, comme suspendu en l'air, ne se départissait pas du sourire amusé qui le caractérisait en tout temps ; les traits de son visage s'étaient comme pétrifiés dans cette expression de celui qui, sous son attitude de tout prendre à la légère, ne faisait en réalité preuve d'aucune clémence vis-à-vis de ses adversaires. _Et ce quels qu'ils soient_.

« -Mirage, prononça t-il en regardant son homologue sans aucune appréhension de ce que celui-ci pourrait faire. »

Il avait le comportement de celui pour qui la victoire ne faisait aucun doute.

Tout se passa très vite ; avant même que le double ne saisisse le déroulement des événements, plusieurs autres copies de son modèle apparurent et l'encerclèrent. Il ne se laissa pourtant pas submerger par sa stupéfaction comme les fois précédentes et attaqua sans la moindre hésitation le premier de ses congénères à sa portée, situé face à lui ; Amnivore le traversa sans la moindre difficulté. _C'était comme s'il n'y avait rien_. La copie s'effaça et tous comprirent qu'il ne s'agissait que d'illusions remarquablement bien mises en scène : chacune avait un comportement propre, à l'instar d'une conscience particulière qui animait chacune d'elle et la rendait unique ; mais la véritable efficacité d'un tel..._dispositif_ résidait en le fait qu'elles en devenaient ainsi _complètement imprévisibles_. Et surtout, il était quasiment impossible de distinguer le véritable Riku de ces..._mirages_, justement. Le clone, devant l'inefficacité de ses attaques frontales, tendit une main devant lui : une aura d'un noir bleuté se concentra autour de sa paume et bientôt des feu follets à la consistance indéfinissable, des mêmes couleurs, en jaillirent ; ils ravagèrent les rangs des illusions qui furent décimées avec une facilité ahurissante. Les orbes ne suivaient pas de trajectoire ordonnée ou suffisamment prévisible pour pouvoir être esquivés. Ils volaient furieusement, changeant constamment de direction, comme totalement incontrôlables ; ils laissaient dans leur sillage quelques relents de cette sorte de fumée qui les composait. Ils se concentrèrent soudainement vers une copie de l'argenté en particulier qui, curieusement, n'avait pas été touchée une seule fois ; voyant qu'il avait été finalement débusqué, le sourire de Riku s'élargit. Son bras se tendit lentement, sa main se leva tranquillement, toujours exemptée de la moindre pression. Le calme de son visage apparut brusquement effrayant, empreint d'une impression bien trop peu naturelle pour être _sincère_. Depuis le début du combat, son expression n'avait que très peu changé, comme si un masque rigide s'était substitué sournoisement aux traits pourtant si malléables de l'argenté ; _il n'avait soudainement presque plus rien d'humain_.

« - Interdimension. »

L'espace devant l'argenté se distordit en un mouvement spiralaire s'assombrissant au fur et à mesure que la vitesse du mouvement augmentait, donnant bientôt naissance à une _ouverture_ devant le Dissimulateur ; les ténèbres, en constante agitation, rendaient extérieurement instable le passage, et celui-ci semblait vouloir se refermer à tout instant. La noirceur profonde qui le composait n'avait strictement rien d'engageant. Les orbes bleutés, lancés à pleine vitesse, s'y engouffrèrent sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, leur vitesse allant en accélérant. L'ouverture interdimensionnelle se referma presque immédiatement après leur absorption pour réapparaître derrière l'ersatz qui ne le remarqua pas.

« -Salve noire, articula la voix de l'argenté. »

Les mêmes feu follets ressortirent alors du passage, à la différence près que leur vitesse et leur concentration en ténèbres avaient presque _triplé_. Ils frappèrent le clone de plein fouet, la violence du choc l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout du terrain. La grimace qui déforma furtivement les traits de Sora signifia à Roxas que son colocataire en avait presque mal pour lui. Riku s'avança tranquillement vers le centre de la plate-forme, toujours ce même sourire _inquiétant_ ancré sur ses lèvres, Amnivore se balançant au rythme de sa démarche à la fois ferme et inexplicablement _détendue_.

Le blond fronça les sourcils : il ne connaissait que trop bien cette expression. Il allait _la _faire.

« -Professeur, appela t-il. »

Zexion se tourna vers lui. Ils eurent un échange silencieux, la seule parole de leurs yeux suffisant amplement à se comprendre. Au bout d'un instant, chacun se tourna vers son partenaire.

« -Axel, surtout, quoi qu'il arrive, _tu ne bouges pas, _lui intima sérieusement le Céleste des Ténèbres pendant que de son côté l'enseignant faisait de même avec Demyx.

-Ok, répondit le grand roux après avoir haussé un sourcil sceptique.

-Sora, interpella son compagnon d'une voix forte. Viens ici, s'il te plaît, demanda t-il après que le brun se soit tourné vers lui, un air interrogateur sur le visage. »

Roxas regarda dans la direction de Larxène et Luxord afin de vérifier si celui-ci avait compris la man?uvre, et il s'en désintéressa lorsqu'il vit le Dissimulateur expliquer calmement la situation à une Larxène pour une fois très attentive. Il intima au Céleste de la Lumière de s'asseoir à côté de lui, à sa gauche, en tapotant la pierre froide du plat de sa main.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda le brun, un peu inquiet soudainement.

-Rien de grave, répondit son compagnon de chambrée qui avait reporté son attention sur son ami qui avait presque atteint sa destination, à savoir le centre de la plate-forme. Riku va juste faire une démonstration quelque peu..._spéciale_ de ses pouvoirs, et pour ceux qui n'y sont pas habitués, cela peut être...comment dire..._éprouvant_. »

Sora ne posa pas plus de questions. Axel en revanche...

« -Ah oui? Ça fait peur? demanda t-il tout innocemment.

-Cela dépend de _quoi_ tu as peur, rectifia le blond sans expression.

-Intéressant. Est-ce que...

-Non tu n'as pas le droit de t'accrocher à moi si tu as peur et si tu le fais je m'arrange pour que l'attaque de Riku _t'efface_ de la surface de cette planète _toi aussi, _le coupa Roxas d'un ton glacial.

-...dommage, fit le Pyro-Manipulateur avec un petit sourire. »

Tous firent silence : l'argenté s'était arrêté, comme le pensait le Céleste, au centre de l'aire de combat. Immobile, très droit, les bras le long du corps, les yeux délicatement clos, sa posture était révélatrice d'une intense concentration ; ses bras se mouvèrent alors lentement, décrivant avec harmonie une trajectoire souple, menée avec la simplicité du geste d'amener ses mains, en premier lieu inertes et pendantes au bout de ses bras tendus, à réaliser la calme action de présenter leur paume au ciel tandis qu'extérieurement, Riku avait reproduit virtuellement le chemin emprunté par les gouttes d'eau d'un jet qui les projetterait avec le désir de leur faire atteindre les espaces célestes. Elles s'éloignèrent avec cette même grâce de mouvement qui caractérisait ceux des danseurs les plus aguerris, le prolongement de leurs doigts délicatement écartés comme animés d'une volonté de tracer une marque de leur passage dans l'air qu'ils traversaient, toujours pointés vers les cieux ; le geste calme et concentré mourut à l'échéance de cette retombée manuelle.

L'espace _tout entier_ s'en trouva alors complètement transformé : l'air s'assombrit, sembla prendre une consistance presque _palpable, _et ce _absolument partout_. Un caméléon changeant brusquement de couleur n'aurait pas produit plus d'effet. L'atmosphère devenait ténèbres, engloutissant tout, imposant l'omniprésence d'un noir tout droit sorti des tréfonds les plus obscurs du désespoir, si celui-ci avait quelque part son monde de tristesse et d'agonie.

« -Ténèbres absolues. »

La voix du Dissimulateur sembla à la fois venir de nulle part et de partout.

Devant l'ampleur de cette terrifiante distorsion spatiale, Sora s'était instinctivement raccroché à Roxas, sa main crispée enserrant le bras de celui-ci tandis que le céruléen de ses yeux, instables, exhalait la brillance humide d'un sentiment proche de la panique : complètement déstabilisé, il n'avait même pas l'air de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Le Céleste des Ténèbres comprenait très bien cette réaction : tout s'était uniformisé pour devenir un monde de noirceur absolue. Ils ne voyaient rien d'autre. Ils sentaient pourtant encore leurs sièges sous eux, mais extérieurement parlant, le blond savait qu'ils donnaient l'impression d'être assis à même les ténèbres. Seuls leurs corps, ceux de leurs camarades, et celui de l'ersatz n'avaient pas subi les effets de l'attaque. Par contre...

« -Où est Riku ? demanda tout à coup Sora. »

Son compagnon de chambrée ne put retenir l'esquisse de sourire qui étira ses lèvres.

« -C'est une excellente question. C'est d'ailleurs là tout l'intérêt de cette attaque, expliqua t-il brièvement, son regard fixé droit devant lui. »

Le brun le regarda, interrogateur, mais il ne fit pas plus de commentaires. Axel avait tout suivi, un intérêt grandissant s'installant au fur et à mesure que les lèvres de Roxas égrenaient les mots de son explication, pourtant brève et énigmatique. Chacun essaya de reporter son attention sur l'endroit où devait se trouver l'arène ; ils ne purent la situer qu'en se basant sur l'emplacement où se situait le clone, lui aussi complètement abasourdi et visiblement au bord de la crise de nerfs : ses mouvements saccadés, rapides et imprécis, révélaient parfaitement le malaise croissant qui l'habitait. Il était _totalement impuissant_.

Le roux eut soudainement, comme l'appelait Roxas, « un éclair de génie qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné chez un tel spécimen ».

« -Ah ça y est je vois, avait-il commencé, un petit sourire éclairant son visage d'un air étrangement satisfait. »

Les deux Célestes l'avaient regardé, l'un avec interrogation, l'autre sans aucune expression particulière.

« -Quelle attaque redoutable. Regarde bien, Sora, avait-il ensuite intimé à son ami d'un ton lent et assuré. »

Ami qui tourna la tête en direction de la copie juste à temps pour la voir se faire transpercer par une Amnivore sortie de nulle part. Ses yeux cobalt s'écarquillèrent à la vue de cette scène macabre et inédite. _Riku pouvait tuer_. Ce fut la première pensée qui, au vu de son expression, avait du lui traverser l'esprit. Roxas ferma lentement les yeux. Il s'attendait à cette réaction, et espérait à présent que Sora comprendrait le message que Riku avait fait passer.

« -Il ne lui a fait aucun cadeau, commenta le Pyro-Manipulateur d'un ton posé. C'est une attaque qui trompe les sens : premièrement, on ne peut se baser sur sa vue, et cela constitue déjà une sacrée perte de repère. Ensuite, les notions de hauteur, de profondeur, de droite, de gauche, sont complètement annihilées par le décor absolu, inerte et imposé dont on ne sait strictement rien, hormis le fait qu'on a _totalement_ perdu le contrôle de la situation. _Et qu'on est inexorablement à la merci de son adversaire sans qu'on puisse y changer quoi que ce soit_. Les autres sens, par un mécanisme psychologique, ne sont également d'aucune utilité, parce qu'un homme se base avant tout -ce qui est une erreur assez monumentale- sur ce qu'il voit, et de ce fait perd complètement la confiance en ses autres sens que sont l'ouïe et l'odorat. Qui lui seraient déjà bien plus utiles puisque la vue a échoué. Je pense que cette attaque est avant tout un combat psychologique qu'il faut mener avec sang-froid. Ce qui n'est évidemment pas à la portée de tout le monde... Sur ce coup-là, Riku est un stratège hors-pair. »

Le brun, éberlué, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour signifier son admiration et sa stupeur face à une telle analyse que d'ouvrir la bouche de façon presque ostentatoire pour qui n'appréciait pas la vision de rangées de dents pourtant parfaitement blanches et alignées. Quant à son voisin de droite, il réprima un sourire ironique ; il savait très bien qu'Axel était _à des années lumière _de l'imbécilité dont il l'affublait à longueur de journée.

De l'ersatz, il ne restait plus à présent que de légères volutes noirâtres se désagrégeant dans l'atmosphère qui commençait déjà à s'éclaircir. Les ténèbres se dissipèrent au bout d'un moment, et l'on pu de nouveau reprendre pied dans une réalité toute relative certes, mais bien connue et rassurante. Le Dissimulateur réapparut, toujours armé d'Amnivore, cette fois-ci sagement pointée vers le sol dans la main détendue de son possesseur. Celui-ci arborait une expression que le Céleste des Ténèbres lui avait rarement vue : les traits inertes, les yeux dans le vague, signe d'une intense réflexion, l'immobilité de son corps, tous ces petits détails le désignaient comme atteint d'une certaine anxiété. C'est dans cette attitude inhabituelle qu'il fit disparaître son arme et qu'il rejoignit les gradins, sous les regards stupéfaits et légèrement craintifs des spectateurs qui assistaient pour la première fois à un tel déploiement de force...obscure.

Arrivé près de Sora, son expression d'angoisse s'accentua, confirmant les déductions de Roxas qui observait la scène d'un oeil attentif. Le brun n'eut d'abord aucune réaction, puis un sourire forcé illumina faussement son visage.

« -Ouah ! Tu es vraiment puissant ! J'avais raison de dire que j'aimerais pas à avoir affaire à un Dissimulateur ! s'exclama t-il d'une voix aussi vacillante que sa sincérité. »

Le blond retint un soupir tandis qu'Axel, tout comme lui, observait sans rien dire, le visage neutre. L'argenté quant à lui prit un air empreint de tristesse.

« -Je te fais peur ? demanda t-il de but en blanc au Céleste de la Lumière qui stoppa net son rire devenu stupide et grotesque compte tenu du contexte. »

Il ne répondit pas et baissa le regard, évitant volontairement celui de Riku qui fronça les sourcils.

« -Viens avec moi, ordonna ce dernier en l'attrapant par le poignet et en l'entraînant à sa suite sans que le Céleste ait le temps de protester. »

Il se laissa mener ainsi jusqu'à l'extrémité des gradins, là où on ne pourrait pas les entendre. Le rouquin se pencha légèrement en avant pour les voir s'éloigner.

« -Tu crois que ça va aller ? demanda t-il à son partenaire qui s'était détourné d'eux.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il faut juste espérer qu'aucun des deux n'aille trop loin dans son propos, répondit-il laconiquement. »

Cela lui valut un énième petit sourire amusé et énervant dont il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Il résista à la tentation de lui demander ce qui l'amusait tant et se contenta d'un claquement de langue agacé accompagné d'un froncement de sourcils. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce type. Et étrangement, cela _l'agaçait_. Encore plus insolite, le fait de s'apercevoir que cela l'agaçait l'énervait _encore plus_. Plutôt que de se plonger dans des élucubrations psychiques qui ne lui apporteraient strictement rien de constructif, si on pouvait qualifier ainsi la migraine qui sans doute en résulterait, il préféra se focaliser sur la performance de Larxène qui était entrée en scène.

Après avoir remanié le design de l'arène à grands coups d'éclairs, de foudre et autres phénomènes électriques tous plus destructeurs les uns que les autres, la blonde, visiblement satisfaite des empreintes noires et fumantes qu'elle avait laissées comme preuve de son passage fit place à son partenaire qui, en plus de révéler son incroyable dextérité dans le maniement des cartes, fit preuve d'un esprit axé sur les tours de passe-passe en tout genre qui s'avéra diablement efficace. Au terme de ces deux démonstrations, Riku et Sora revinrent. Tous deux affichaient un visage satisfait ; ils étaient visiblement parvenus à se comprendre. Roxas esquissa un léger sourire.

« -Bon, c'est à mon tour ! s'exclama joyeusement le brun, enthousiaste. Tu vas voir, moi aussi je peux faire des choses incroyables, ajouta -il à l'intention de l'argenté qui haussa un sourcil fallacieusement sceptique alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un léger sourire attendri.

-Je serais curieux de voir ça, répondit-il d'un ton moqueur. »

Son compagnon prit le temps de se retourner pour lui tirer la langue avant de se diriger vers la passerelle.

Le Céleste des Ténèbres concentra toute son attention sur son homologue, curieusement avide de savoir de quelles aptitudes il disposait ; après tout, tous deux étaient les seuls à opérer d'une manière différente. Sora, affichant un air calme et sérieux qui pour ainsi dire ne lui ressemblait pas, éleva lentement son bras tendu devant lui : un faisceau de lumière jaillit alors, et une étrange épée apparut. Le blond écarquilla les yeux, tout de même admiratif, Luxord eut une réaction à peu près similaire, Zexion esquissa un sourire énigmatique car satisfait, et Riku ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire.

« -Eh bien Roxas, il semblerait que tu aies un concurrent de taille, fit-il, provocateur.

-Ne compare pas l'incomparable, éluda son ami en ne se laissant pas prendre au jeu. »

La Keyblade du brun s'avérait incontestablement magnifique : longue, effilée, sa lame superposait à la fois les fines échancrures que le travail du plus habile des orfèvres n'aurait sans doute pu égaler et la solidité grise d'un acier à toute épreuve ; les fioritures brillantes où se côtoyaient l'or et l'argent ornaient également le manche, lui accordant une légère assimilation à des ailes de papillon, parfaitement symétriques. A l'extrémité de la lame, habilement prolongée dans la forme d'un c?ur triplement couronné de branches aux allures indéniablement royales mais surtout acérées, l'excroissance qui accordait à l'arme son appellation de clé apparaissait, sous ses dehors agréables, particulièrement redoutable.

« -Ultima, déclara Axel, les yeux rivés sur l'adolescent au centre de l'arène.

-C'est un nom assez _absolutiste_, je trouve, avoua le Céleste des Ténèbres.

-Très. Cependant il reflète très bien ce qu'il est. »

Roxas repensa à la première impression que lui avait donné son compagnon de chambrée : lumineuse, chaleureuse, et innocente. En y regardant bien, l'apparence de cette épée s'y accordait avec une perfection évidente. Une brillance éclatante. Un reflet doré rappelant une certaine chaleur. Et une lame simple mais solide, car l'innocence pouvait s'avérer une arme redoutable contre bien des maux. Il sourit. _Une matérialisation idéale pour un porteur idéal_.

Après avoir enchaîné quelques mouvements très bien maîtrisés, histoire de donner une approximation de sa capacité au combat à l'épée, Sora s'en sépara de la même manière qu'il l'avait faite venir à lui, réitérant la manifestation de la blancheur immaculée caractérisant son appartenance à la Lumière. Puis, d'un geste guidé par l'assurance de l'expérience, il posa chacun des doigts de sa main droite contre ceux de sa main gauche, écartés, établissant une connexion aux similitudes accentuées par la délicate symétrie qui en résultait. Ses paupières glissèrent doucement sur la surface humide de ses iris, les cachant à la vue du monde et réciproquement.

« -Azur profond. »

Alors même que les dernières syllabes de ses mots mourraient contre les tympans des spectateurs, l'environnement se modifia de manière _démesurée_ : le ciel sembla s'étendre à l'infini, à l'instar d'une flaque de peinture dégoulinant le long d'un tableau, prenant le pas sur la terre, se mélangeant avec elle, fusionnant jusqu'à la faire disparaître en son sein azuré et profond. L'arène, les gradins, tous étaient intacts ; seule la Forteresse avait disparue, comme éjectée hors de ce monde artificiel, en plein ciel, où il n'y avait ni haut, ni bas. L'azur diurne des cieux avait imposé sa suprématie.

L'adolescent blond, sans avoir la moindre conscience de ce qu'il faisait, laissa l'émerveillement prendre place sur les traits habituellement stoïques de son visage, levé vers le ciel ; quel époustouflant phénomène...

« -C'est beau, hein ?

-Magnifique, répondit-il automatiquement, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. »

Il faillit sursauter lorsqu'il se rendit brusquement compte que c'était à Axel qu'il venait de parler. Il tourna vivement la tête vers son partenaire, à la fois terriblement gêné et passablement furieux de lui avoir laissé entrevoir une telle expression. Il avait trop baissé sa garde. _Impardonnable_. Ce fut le premier mot qui lui traversa l'esprit en découvrant l'air de nouveau empreint de cet _appétit vorace_ sur le visage du grand roux. Des prunelles émeraude de celui-ci émanait un éclat _dangereusementattirant_, à tel point que Roxas se sentait presque comme le fragile papillon de nuit naïvement mais surtout _naturellement_ attiré par la souple et ondoyante flamme dont la brûlante engeance causerait cruellement sa perte. _Inexorablement_, le souffle lui se figea à partir de l'instant où les saphirs restèrent prisonniers des ensorcelantes pierreries vertes, les _hypnotisant _jusqu'au plus profond rempart de conscience se débattant désespérément au moyen d'une raison ne répondant déjà plus. Ostensiblement, le Pyro-Manipulateur se pencha, renforçant le lien magnétique s'étant formé entre eux, l'intensifiant de telle manière que plus aucun des deux n'était à présent plus en mesure d'arrêter _l'irrémédiable_. La distance entre leurs deux visages s'amenuisait, leurs lèvres s'apprêtant à se rencontrer ; instinctivement, comme sous l'égide du singulier mécanisme ambiant qui réduisait le reste du monde à néant, le rideau opaque de leurs paupières s'abaissa à moitié, signifiant aux indicibles effluves sentimentales qui se dégageaient de leurs êtres leur victoire prochaine. Un souffle...

Cela suffit à les séparer. Quelqu'un s'était immiscé dans ce monde hors du temps qu'ils s'étaient forgé à force de désirs continuellement réprimés et inassouvis qui avaient fini par parvenir à prendre le dessus en ce _fatal_ instant de relâchement. Ses minces parois volèrent en éclats, dispersant aux imaginaires quatre points cardinaux les fragiles morceaux de cette intimité brisée.

« -Perturbation atmosphérique : Aurore. »

Les deux protagonistes, encore sous l'influence émotionnelle de l'instant passé, mirent un certain temps à reprendre leurs esprits, sonnés par la chute brutale qu'avait provoqué les voix de Sora en train de dévoiler sa première offensive à un public émerveillé. Roxas jeta un coup d'?il aux alentours ; visiblement, personne n'avait remarqué leur brusque changement de comportement, ce qui le soulagea. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, bon sang ?! Comment avait-il pu laisser Axel se rapprocher de lui aussi facilement sans esquisser la moindre réaction, sans même être sur la défensive ? Était-il donc si _faible_ que cela face au regard _prédateur _du grand roux ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une explication s'imposait. Mais laquelle ? Sous quelle forme ? Y avait-il véritablement une vérité quelque part ? Et si tel était le cas, sous quel _nom_ se cachait-elle ? _Sous quel sentiment ?_

Plongé dans ses réflexions, Roxas ne fit pas attention aux transformations chromatiques qui s'opéraient dans le ciel, le teintant de relents roses et orangés, eux-mêmes accompagnés de pastels tirant sur le bleu pour le plus clair, le violet pour le plus foncé. L'atmosphère se refroidit nettement, permettant à chacun de goûter à une fraîcheur matinale plus ou moins prononcée, la température dépendant très certainement du bon vouloir du Céleste de la Lumière.

« -Perturbation atmosphérique : Orage. »

Les couleurs si éclatantes disparurent alors sous l'amoncellement anormalement rapide des sombres nuages qui alourdirent l'atmosphère de leur présence inopinée, étouffant l'air de moins en moins respirable sous l'épaisseur d'un manteau aussi concentré qu'impénétrable. Son opacité, une fois idéalement répartie de telle façon qu'aucun rayon de l'astre diurne ne puisse la traverser, apportait une touche d'angoisse supplémentaire en plus du suffoquement général qui avait pris chacun des élèves à la gorge. Ils avaient la très nette impression de subir une carence irréversible d'oxygène, s'attendant tout à coup à voir leur voisin s'écrouler, inerte et inconscient, sur le dur sol de pierre froide, s'ils n'avaient pas succombé au désagréable malaise qui s'immisçait petit à petit en eux avant.

Même l'adolescent blond plongé dans ses réflexions subit les redoutables effets de l'attaque ; il porta la main à sa gorge, haletant, cherchant par tous les moyens à reprendre son souffle qui lui manquait depuis trop longtemps. A ses côtés, Axel ne semblait pas particulièrement incommodé, sans doute grâce à l'habitude durement acquise de supporter une telle pression ; aussi en profita t-il pour poser doucement sa main gauche sur la nuque de son partenaire pendant que son homologue s'occupait de soulever délicatement son menton du bout de ses longs doigts fins et agiles. La trachée du Céleste des Ténèbres se libéra instantanément, et l'air s'engouffra dans ses poumons avec une vivacité toute nouvelle.

« -C'est mieux comme ça, pas vrai ? demanda le Pyro-Manipulateur avec un sourire. »

Les yeux rivés vers le ciel lourd de grondements à présent, Roxas acquiesça avec raideur : le contact avec les mains du roux avait pour ainsi dire failli _lui faire perdre le contrôle._ De quoi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Ou plutôt si, justement il en avait une, mais il refusait _catégoriquement _d'y penser. C'était _indécent_, et surtout terriblement gênant...

Des décharges sourdes et brutales frappèrent bientôt le sol de l'arène, ajoutant aux marques précédemment laissées par Larxène des petits cratères fumants et noirâtres. Brusquement, le blond sentit comme une légère électrocution provenir de sa droite, et il eut juste le temps de pousser violemment le grand roux par pur réflexe avant de se jeter lui-même sur le côté opposé : la foudre avait frappé pile entre eux, et ils auraient fait la détestable expérience de goûter à une sacrée décharge.

« -Eh ben ! C'est vraiment _le coup de foudre_ entre vous deux ! s'esclaffa Larxène une fois sa stupeur passée.

-T'as fini avec tes conneries espèce de crétine ?! On a failli y passer ! s'insurgea un Axel visiblement très peu enthousiasmé à l'idée d'avoir frôlé, ironiquement, la grillade carbonisée. Roxas, tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il en se relevant maladroitement. »

Le blond l'avait vraiment poussé fort.

« -Je n'ai rien, répondit ce dernier d'un ton neutre. »

Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant que ses vêtements, brûlés par endroits, ne s'en étaient en revanche pas sortis indemnes.

« -Tss. Sora ! Tu pourrais pas faire attention ?! cria t-il à son colocataire, énervé par cette désagréable découverte.

-Désolé ! J'ai encore du mal avec cette technique, s'excusa t-il en joignant ses mains en une prière désolée. »

Le blond resta interdit un instant alors que son partenaire reprenait place à ses côtés, visiblement nullement dérangé par l'état également _fumeux_ de sa tenue.

« -Attend une seconde. Sora ne maîtrise pas totalement ses pouvoirs ?

-Pas celui-là, l'informa tranquillement le roux. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'arrive pas encore à contrôler la trajectoire de tous les éclairs, ce qui fait que la plupart tombent de manière plutôt _aléatoire_.

-...pauvre Riku.

-Pardon ?

-Mourir si jeune, tragiquement, par l'électrocution fatale de la foudre qui passait par là...

-... »

Le rictus peu harmonieux sur le visage du principal intéressé confirma au rouquin qu'il avait tout entendu. Et qu'il résistait à la tentation de répliquer.

« -Perturbation atmosphérique : Cyclone, reprit la voix du brun sur la plate-forme. »

Un vent d'une violence inouïe se leva, balayant les gradins -et ceux qui étaient dessus- à coups de brusques et puissantes rafales comme mues par la volonté farouche de polir la surface de pierre de l'aménagement afin de la débarrasser de toutes les petites aspérités qui auraient pu nuire à son sens visiblement aigu du perfectionnisme. Les spirales venteuses tourbillonnaient avec une sauvagerie aveugle, cherchant à entraîner dans leur sillage les malheureux spectateurs qui s'étaient instinctivement raccrochés les uns aux autres : Larxène tenait Luxord comme si sa vie en dépendait -chose qui n'était pas totalement erronée-, Demyx protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait Zexion en faisant rempart de son corps, Riku s'accrochait fermement aux rebords, ses muscles saillants témoignant de l'effort qu'il faisait, loin d'être anodin. Quant à Axel et Roxas...

A peine la première bourrasque avait-elle fait son office en recoiffant le blond pour deux semaines que le roux l'avait fermement agrippé par le bras pour le tirer vers lui avec une force assez peu commune ; l'adolescent s'était alors retrouvé solidement plaqué contre un torse brûlant à la musculature non négligeable, et ce sans qu'il ait eu le temps de ne serait-ce que protester. Il serra les dents de rage, allant jusqu'à leur arracher un grincement. Non mais pour qui il se prenait cet imbécile ?! Il n'avait absolument pas besoin d'aide ! Comme s'il allait s'envoler comme une vulgaire feuille morte en automne ! Il se retint de se débattre lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les deux bras de cette souple morphologie l'empêchaient de bouger. _Pris au piège_. Il lâcha un « ksss! » exaspéré, décidant soudainement -et par pur caprice- de faire une liste d'insultes à destination de l'étau vivant qui le retenait et de la noter consciencieusement plus tard. Non mais !

« -Perturbation atmosphérique : Mousson. »

Dans un grondement du tonnerre, une pluie diluvienne s'abattit brusquement sur le singulier décor de pierre, trempant ses occupants avant même que l'un d'entre eux n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste. Son rideau aqueux constitué de grosses gouttes allant paresseusement s'écraser au sol rendait flou jusqu'aux contours des reliefs les plus proches, à savoir les arrêtes des gradins taillés ou encore la silhouette des élèves. Le bruit assourdissant de l'eau qui imbibait petit à petit le sol, le recouvrant de flaques informes et en continuelle expansion, s'appliquait à masquer toute autre nuisance sonore qui aurait pu perturber le tintamarre de son étrange mélodie.

Axel n'avait toujours pas lâché Roxas et ne semblait de toute façon pas en avoir l'intention. Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils.

« -Hé.

-Hmm ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me lâcher ?

-Rien de spécial.

-Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? redemanda le blond, agacé.

-Parce que je n'en ai pas envie, répondit tout simplement le rouquin. »

Le Céleste des Ténèbres écarquilla brusquement les yeux.

« -Quoi ?! Tu te fiches de moi ?!

-Absolument pas.

-Ne fais pas ce que tu veux avec les autres, abruti ! s'exclama l'adolescent en tentant de se dégager sans succès.

-Mais je ne fais pas ce que je veux avec les autres, rétorqua calmement le Pyro-Manipulateur en raffermissant sa prise pour immobiliser son pseudo-prisonnier.

-Ah oui ?! Et là, tu crois que tu es train de faire quoi ?! Fit ce dernier en étouffant un juron lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la man?uvre. »

Le grand roux eut un sourire mauvais que malgré sa position Roxas put sentir avec un certain malaise ; il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« -Si je faisais vraiment ce que je voulais avec les autres, actuellement, _tu serais dans un endroit bien plus confortable que ça... _»

L'adolescent se figea ; l'allusion était à peine masquée. Il avait vraiment du culot.

« -Espèce d'obsédé !

-Obsédé ? Moi ? fit le roux d'un ton faussement blessé. Je n'ai pourtant _encore_ rien fait...

-Tais-toi ! Rien que le fait de t'entendre m'exaspère ! ordonna le jeune garçon en colère. Et pour la énième fois, lâche-moi !

-Tu t'énerves pour bien peu de chose, remarqua Axel, imperturbable. Après tout, je ne fais que te protéger du déluge extérieur... »

La réplique fusa, droite, impitoyable, acide. Et sans appel.

« -La seule chose dont j'ai besoin d'être protégé, _c'est toi_. »

Chacun resta campé sur sa position, d'une immobilité statuaire ; au bout d'un moment cependant, le rouquin consentit à le laisser, déroulant lentement ses longs bras autour du corps frêle de son partenaire en un mouvement obéissant mais étrangement peu _résigné_. Le sourire énigmatique inscrit sur ses lèvres en témoignait largement. Roxas se dit qu'il devrait vraiment rester sur ses gardes à l'avenir, et en particulier en présence de l'autre crétin. Il se maudit d'avoir été assez négligeant pour se faire attraper de la sorte ; il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde qu'il en profiterait en présence de personnes extérieures. Ce type n'avait décidément aucune bienséance.

« -Perturbation atmosphérique : Zénith. »

Les nuages s'écartèrent comme d'eux-mêmes, obéissant platement à l'injonction tacite qui résultait du changement météorologique à venir. Ils ne laissèrent comme traces de leur passage que les innombrables et larges flaques brillantes qui inondaient les grandes marches de pierre.

« -At...ATCHA!

-Demyx ! T'es dégoûtant !

-Désolé... »

Ainsi qu'un bon rhume pour certains.

Complètement dégagé, le ciel arborait son apparence des beaux jours d'été, à savoir une lumière diurne diffuse qui réchauffait nettement l'atmosphère, prémisse à la chaleur caniculaire qui s'en suivit. Roxas crut qu'il allait se liquéfier sur place, tellement c'était insupportable ; il distinguait autour de lui les vibrations de l'air propres aux grandes chaleurs et qui rendaient flous les décors. Les imposantes flaques d'eau de l'attaque précédente n'étaient déjà plus que des souvenirs. Chacun luttait comme il pouvait, cherchant vainement des zones d'ombre sur un terrain complètement dégagé ; tous suaient à grosses gouttes, hormis Axel qui, pour une raison inconnue, _rayonnait_, en pleine forme. Il fallut un moment au Céleste des Ténèbres pour se rappeler que l'élément de son partenaire consistait en le feu ; pas étonnant qu'il supporte aussi bien un tel _enfer_...

« -Perturbation atmosphérique : Irisation. »

La température revint à la normale presque instantanément, permettant à la plupart des élèves de respirer sans avoir l'impression d'avaler des vapeurs de souffre. Quelques nuages cotonneux vinrent flotter paresseusement dans l'azur profond revenu ; ils masquèrent en partie l'astre solaire, projetant leur ombre rafraîchissante sur la pierre bleutée de l'arène et des installations alentours. Puis, tout doucement, une petite pluie se déversa, étonnamment agréable ; les rayons du soleil la dorèrent, lui apportèrent la préciosité de l'or en même temps que l'harmonie _irisée_ des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. _Il pleuvait en plein soleil_. Cette eau _magique_ libérée par le ciel purifia l'atmosphère ainsi que les spectateurs qui se sentirent, au fur et à mesure que le liquide bienfaisant entrait en contact avec leur corps, une énergie nouvelle les parcourir. L'adolescent blond comprit que cette pluie était une technique de guérison des plus perfectionnées : l'eau avait cette capacité unique de pouvoir s'infiltrer partout, jusque dans les moindres recoins qu'elle envahissait sans peine. Elle pouvait _tout_ atteindre.

« -Perturbation atmosphérique : Crépuscule. »

Le décor s'assombrit ostensiblement, invitant les ombres d'une prochaine nuit à leur danse rituelle du soir. Tandis que chacune se mettait en place dans le silence le plus profond, l'azur cédait sa place au sombre indigo sans la moindre résistance ; la structure des lieux, très concrète au grand jour, se teintait d'une apparence aux couleurs inquiétantes qui engloutissaient petit à petit la familiarité du décor auquel ils s'étaient habitués sans crainte. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé s'effrayer d'une simple transformation due au passage du temps... Leur vision, presque nulle à présent que l'obscurcissement crépusculaire s'était accompli, trompait sournoisement leurs sens les plus aigus : la plus banale des arrêtes des gradins semblait tout à coup comme douée de vie, se mouvant d'une manière horriblement _tentaculaire_, les hautes silhouettes des bancs de pierre s'animaient dans une soudaine prise de conscience que l'heure était venue pour elles de faire-valoir leur statut de monstruosités nocturnes. Chacun avait la terrible impression que le décor prenait vie en une présence horrible et terriblement dérangeante car à la limite du _surnaturel_.

Roxas comprit sans peine le but de cette attaque ; déstabiliser l'adversaire en insinuant le sentiment le plus redoutable chez l'homme : la peur. L'ampleur psychologique d'une telle offensive s'avérait indéniablement efficace, lui-même étant en proie à une inquiétude grandissante. Pire : il en irait presque jusqu'à regretter de ne plus bénéficier de l'étreinte protectrice et rassurante d'Axel ! Il se gifla intérieurement juste après avoir eu une telle pensée ; décidément, cette technique était vraiment _redoutable_...

Une fois la démonstration des effets assez mise en scène du point de vue de Sora, celui-ci l'annula et tout revint à la normale : la Forteresse Oubliée réapparut ainsi que ses hautes falaises gorgées de cascades ; ils n'étaient plus en plein ciel, au milieu de nulle part. Le brun rejoint Riku, un grand sourire aux lèvres, visiblement très satisfait de sa prestation.

« -Alors ? demanda t-il à l'argenté de manière très enfantine.

-Pas mal, fit celui-ci, un sourire légèrement moqueur sur les lèvres. »

Le Céleste de la Lumière tiqua, mais se contenta de faire la moue et de s'asseoir à côté du Dissimulateur, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés ; il boudait. Roxas sourit, amusé, alors que Riku couvrait ses lèvres de sa main pour étouffer un rire : le brun était vraiment adorable avec cette tête-là. L'argenté tendit sa main libre au-dessus de sa tête et lui ébouriffa -davantage- les cheveux.

« -Waaaah ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Je te console, évidemment.

-Arrête ! Et puis c'est pas une technique pour consoler les gens ça !

-Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qui en est une alors ? »

Sora se figea net. Il n'en avait visiblement aucune idée. Sa main vint gratter nerveusement l'arrière de son crâne.

« -Heu...ben...

-Je crois que j'ai une idée. »

Le jeune garçon releva la tête, interrogateur. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait quand le visage de Riku s'approcha du sien pour venir y déposer un gentil bisou sur sa joue. Environ trois secondes plus tard, le brun entrait en compétition directe avec les cheveux d'Axel. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs suivi toute la scène avec un intérêt grandissant ; il jeta un oeil à son voisin qui, d'après l'air plutôt scandalisé qu'il affichait, n'avait rien manqué non plus. Un sourire inquiétant s'installa sur ses lèvres. De son côté, l'adolescent blond n'en revenait toujours pas : depuis quand son ami se comportait d'une manière aussi frivole ?! Si même lui se mettait à se comporter comme son abruti de coéquipier, il n'imaginait même pas ce qui...Une seconde. Roxas se tourna juste à temps vers le Pyro-Manipulateur pour découvrir celui-ci s'apprêtant à effectuer la même man?uvre que l'argenté. Les prunelles céruléennes se transformèrent instantanément en armes de destruction massive.

« -N'y pense _même pas_, menaça t-il d'une voix à congeler un ours polaire. »

Le roux éloigna prudemment sa main des épis dorés.

A la grande surprise du blond, il poussa un long soupir fatigué et s'étira.

« -Ahlàlà, c'est fou comme je m'ennuie. »

Il se leva.

« -Bon. C'est mon tour maintenant. »

Son regard vert acide scruta intensément le Céleste des Ténèbres, et ce dernier fronça les sourcils ; ce regard ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille.

« -Regarde bien, Roxy ; ce à quoi tu vas assister est _unique_. »

Roxas croisa dédaigneusement les bras et les jambes. Le grand roux se pencha dangereusement vers lui. Il ne bougea pas d'un iota.

« -Et bien sûr... »

Ses lèvres effleurèrent son oreille, lui arrachant un frisson. Ses dents grincèrent de rage.

« -..._ce n'est pas gratuit_. »

L'adolescent blond écarquilla brusquement les yeux ; le rouquin se recula avant de se prendre malencontreusement sa main dans la figure. Il toisa son partenaire qui le fusillai du regard d'une expression enjouée particulièrement horripilante.

« -Je prendrai mon prix plus tard, déclara le Pyro-Manipulateur avant de s'éloigner en direction de la passerelle. »

Roxas était tellement furieux qu'il n'avait même pas trouvé de quoi répliquer. Cet olibrius des plus énervant ne perdait rien pour attendre...

Le rouquin prit nonchalamment place au centre de l'arène, comme l'avaient fait tous ses camarades précédemment ; sa démarche souple avait quelque chose de _diaboliquement sensuel_. Il mit tranquillement une main sur sa hanche, l'autre faisant apparaître une flamme d'un rouge orangé intense avec un claquement de doigt.

« -Bien. Que le spectacle commence ! s'exclama t-il, théâtral. »

Et sur ces paroles, il tendit ses deux bras sur les côtés, en croix ; des tourbillons de feu ne tardèrent pas à se manifester à leurs extrémités, laissant apparaître dans leur sillage deux étranges anneaux rouge et blanc parsemés de pointes acérées. Le grand roux joua avec une habileté toute nouvelle, les envoyant avec une précision et une vitesse redoutables, les rattrapant sans difficulté aucune ; après tout, il s'agissait d'un _jeu_.

« -Il est classe avec ses chakrams, hein ? s'exprima un Sora tout enthousiaste. »

Son colocataire prit un air renfrogné.

« -Disons que ça lui donne l'avantage de paraître moins stupide qu'il ne l'est en réalité... »

Le brun rit nerveusement. Quel sale caractère...

« -Brasier, énonça clairement la voix du roux. »

Les chakrams tournèrent furieusement sur eux-mêmes avant de lancer une salve de sphères enflammées qui moururent contre les parois invisibles dans un grand bruit de crépitement.

« -Flammes dansantes. »

Balançant ses bras munis des terribles armes en arrière, il envoya celles-ci à l'aide de l'élan occasionné par sa posture, ajouté à la force de ses bras aux muscles contractés. Roxas comprenait maintenant d'où il tirait la force de ses poignets... Les cercles incandescents décrivirent de larges courbes sur toute la surface de l'arène, traçant une trajectoire de flammes sur le sol déjà malmené par la foudre ; bientôt, l'arène était striée de gigantesques lignes de feu se repaîssant avec une sauvagerie avide de la moindre molécule d'oxygène présente dans l'atmosphère. Le souffle provoqué par les flammes donnaient une apparence scandaleusement _fascinante_ à leur maître, comme entouré d'un halo _infernal_ accordé par les plus grandes instances du Pandémonium.

Le Céleste des Ténèbres prit une longue inspiration.

« -Brûlots. »

Les interminables et brûlantes traînées se volatilisèrent ; les chakrams, comme coupés dans leur élan, ralentirent leur vol pour finalement s'écraser sur le sol dans un dérapage qui souleva un nuage de poussière. Ils ne bougèrent plus. Cela ne sembla pas déranger le moins du monde Axel ; cela devait faire partie de sa stratégie. Chose qui se vérifia lorsqu'il leva lentement chacune de ses mains pour les montrer au public ; l'adolescent blond se sentit étrangement visé par le petit sourire qui pointa aux commissures des lèvres du Pyro-Manipulateur. Ce qui ne fit que renforcer son énervement. Le pouce et le majeur du rouquin, longs, agiles et d'une grâce exaspérante en cet instant vinrent se rencontrer avec une simplicité aussi déroutante que bizarrement énervante. Ils claquèrent dans l'air avec une netteté si concrète que le bruit sembla se répercuter sur les parois de pierre. Au fond du terrain, les chakrams inertes s'enflammèrent avec une violence explosive, recommencèrent leurs spirales infernales en parcourant la plate-forme en rase-motte comme mus par le désir malsain de la marquer au fer rouge.

« -Mur de feu. »

Les ardents projectiles, dévorés par une rage aussi torride qu'incompréhensible, rejoignirent leur maître pour s'élever devant lui dans une synchronisation parfaite avec une docilité déconcertante ; le Pyro-Manipulateur tendit calmement ses bras devant lui, mouvement que suivirent sensiblement les armes. Il les écarta soudainement avec un grand geste, et les chakrams partirent chacun dans l'une des directions indiquées ; arrivés au point d'impact avec la paroi de protection invisible, ils bifurquèrent brusquement, effectuant un angle de 90 degrés qui leur fit suivre la surface de l'obstacle en question, et tout ceci à une vitesse vertigineuse. Un mur de feu ne tarda pas à s'élever entre les deux bords de l'arène, établissant une frontière à toute épreuve en plein milieu de celle-ci. La puissance qui s'en dégageait, incommensurable, monta jusqu'à Roxas sous la forme d'une vague de chaleur si intense qu'il crut s'être brûlé.

« -Cercle flamboyant. »

A peine la dernière syllabe avait-elle été prononcée que l'imposante et dangereuse limite se mit _en mouvement_. Ses extrémités foncèrent d'un seul chef vers le roux qui n'esquissa pas le moindre geste en vue de les éviter ; elles le frôlèrent sans dommage puis se croisèrent pour se fondre en un cercle de flammes parfait, beaucoup plus concentré que le mur à son origine. Il ondoyait follement, ses fougueuses composantes léchant le ciel de leurs teintes ardentes. Et au centre, encadré de ses chakrams tournoyant férocement autour de lui, traversant et retraversant le cercle rougeoyant, trônait fièrement le roi de tous ces tourments.

L'adolescent blond se mordit douloureusement la lèvre. Encore un peu et il ressemblerait à Demyx devant le professeur Zexion. Ce qui n'avait strictement rien de flatteur.

« -Incandescence. »

Brusquement, la base du cercle fut parcourue d'une sorte de vague de puissance : la monstrueuse concentration de chaleur qui s'en dégageait doubla d'intensité, et l'air sembla s'embraser sous les violentes vibrations qu'il subissait. Bientôt, les flammes _s'enfoncèrent _dans le sol, le dévorant, le faisant fondre jusqu'à lui donner l'apparence si particulière de la lave en fusion ; la pierre noircie, constellée de zébrures _incandescentes_ rougeoyantes, renvoyait une image de lente agonie pourtant sous le joug d'une vivacité plus qu'atroce en ces circonstances. Atroce et magnifique. Le phénomène ne cessa sa terrible avancée que lorsque la moindre parcelle de terrain soit tombée sous son imparable assaut. Son maître à la si remarquable chevelure n'était en rien affecté par une quelconque brûlure ou autre désagrément de ce genre ; son éternel et immuable sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, attitude dont il semblait si fier, ne le rendait que plus _attractif._

La pression sur la lèvre du Céleste s'accompagna d'un gémissement étouffé. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait à la fin ?

« -Iridescence. »

Lascivement, le grand roux repositionna ses bras de façon à les ravoir tendus droit devant lui ; ses chakrams suivirent comme instinctivement le mouvement, se retrouvant une nouvelle fois à flotter doucement au rythme d'une respiration inconnue. Axel prit le temps de tourner légèrement la tête vers son partenaire qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard depuis le début de sa prestation sans même s'en apercevoir. Ledit partenaire qui le regretta à la seconde même où un clin d'?il d'une verte malice inspira à son coeur la cadence complètement désordonnée qui s'en suivit. Le Pyro-Manipulateur écarta alors les bras avec force, décrivant une large courbe circulaire en même temps que ses armes, entraînant son grand et souple corps en avant ; en parfaite synchronisation avec le geste, l'immense cercle de feu se propagea instantanément à toute l'arène, embrasa jusqu'à l'atmosphère dans un chaos indescriptible, _irradiant_ la plate-forme d'une vague ardente qui, en plus d'aveugler les spectateurs jusqu'à les forcer à se protéger les yeux de leurs bras, engloutit tout sur son passage, réduisant sans doute le moindre obstacle, s'il y en avait eu, à l'état de cendres fumantes. _La destruction à l'état pur_. Chacun avait l'intime conviction que s'il n'y avait pas eu de barrières protectrices, tous seraient dans un état des plus critiques...

Lorsqu'ils eurent recouvert la vue, ce fut pour constater qu'eux seuls avaient subi les effets désagréablement efficaces de l'infernal déploiement. Le roux se tenait debout, les mains nonchalamment plongées dans les poches de son pantalon comme s'il avait tranquillement attendu que cela se soit passé. Il s'autorisa un regard narquois et satisfait à la vue d'un Roxas immobile, les saphirs magnifiquement écarquillés. Il revint la démarche affublée de cette lenteur qui caractérise les habitués de la victoire, se rasseyant à côté de l'adolescent blond pour qui le temps semblait s'être arrêté depuis un moment. Un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il se penchait à l'oreille de son coéquipier.

« -Je crois bien que tu es le dernier, _Roxy_, susurra t-il d'une voix qui fit incontrâblement frissonner le jeune garçon. »

Il n'eut, pour achever de le réveiller, que la merveilleuse idée de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

Roxas réagit comme si le précédent éclair de Sora l'avait frappé de plein fouet. D'un mouvement si rapide que nul ne put ne serait-ce que _l'apercevoir_, la gorge du rouquin se retrouva impitoyablement compressée sous la pression d'une semelle de chaussure visiblement guidée par le courroux silencieux et passablement impressionnant de son propriétaire qui se tenait debout à la place où il se tenait précédemment assis ; les iris cobalt, animés d'une sauvagerie paradoxalement glaciale, transperçaient implacablement le roux qui, ayant été incapable de parer la célérité d'une si fulgurante riposte à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, s'imposait une immobilité des plus remarquables.

« -Recommence ça une seule fois et _je te tue_. »

La menace énoncée ayant accompli son oeuvre d'avertissement sans appel, il tourna les talons, mouvement d'une présence incontestable ; le Céleste était l'acteur principal incontesté de cette pièce pour le moins étrangement improvisée. Une fois le centre de la plate-forme atteint pour la énième fois, le blond retrouva toute sa concentration et surtout son sang-froid ; cet imbécile avait décidément bien trop d'influence sur lui...

Ses bras se croisèrent lestement, paumes face au sol ; chacune s'illumina bientôt d'une lumière semblable à celle dégagée à l'apparition de la Keyblade de Sora. Cependant, ce ne fut pas une mais _deux _Keyblades qui apparurent dans les mains de l'adolescent blond : à droite, superbe et austère, une clé noire aux ciselures travaillées, le manche prenant forme en une réunion démoniaque ailée ; à gauche, ouvragée avec raffinement, une antithèse blanche agrémentée de bleu et de jaune doré à l'extrémité, le tout parachevé d'un manche marqué par les plumes propres aux anges.

« -Souvenir Perdu et Tendre Promesse, annonça solennellement Riku. Tu vas voir à quoi tu as échappé dans un instant, ajouta t-il à l'intention d'Axel qui avait observé les armes avec une certaine _fascination_. »

Comme pour répondre aux prédictions de l'argenté, Roxas fit machinalement tournoyer ses armes dans chacune de ses mains avec une incontestable habileté ; une manie qu'il avait sans doute. Il enchaîna ensuite une série de mouvements offensifs d'une précision et d'une maîtrise évidentes même pour qui n'avait pas l'habitude du combat. L'une après l'autre, les Keyblades furent lancées à l'autre bout du terrain pendant que leur maître prenait le temps de se retourner calmement ; les armes revinrent à l'instar des chakrams du roux, menaçant de transpercer le jeune garçon qui leur tournait volontairement le dos. Sora eut la même réaction que pour Riku lorsque celui-ci avait failli se faire défigurer par Amnivore, à la différence qu'il y ajouta un petit cri étouffé. Une inquiétude qui s'avéra inutile dès l'instant où chacune des dangereuses voltigeuses retrouva d'autorité sa place entre les doigts fermes et habiles du blond qui les avait rattrapées d'un geste rapide et puissant des bras, balancés en arrière. Son expression n'avait pas cillé. Le sourire énigmatique et _admiratif_ revint s'ancrer sur le visage anguleux du Pyro-Manipulateur.

Souvenir Perdu et Tendre Promesse disparurent dans une gerbe de lumière ; avec une lenteur calculée, il positionna ses mains, les doigts écartés formant une jolie courbe arrondie, l'une au-dessus de l'autre, horizontalement, paumes face à face. Chacun s'attendait à voir apparaître un quelconque orbe d'énergie au creux de cette matrice sphérique aux parois inversées, au lieu de cela, l'adolescent blond abaissa calmement ses paupières, laissant l'harmonie l'envahir. Ses lèvres s'animèrent distinctement, avec fluidité.

« -Voûte Céleste. »

L'espace _tout entier_ se mit à tourner, entraînant chaque être conscient du phénomène dans une vertigineuse confusion ; le ciel, en même temps qu'il se distordait, s'affranchissait de toute clarté, célébrant l'apogée et la prochaine hégémonie d'une ère consacrée à de nocturnes ténèbres. Se laissant guider par un instinct en proie à un délire aux sournoises et intelligentes vicissitudes, chacune des personnes présentes accepta sa défaite face à un combat que leur raison n'avait même pas eu le temps d'engager, tuée dans l'?uf sans en arriver au stade de l'éclosion qui les aurait menés à une altercation désespérée face à cette véritable _force de la nature_. L'impérieuse spirale de leurs sens déréglés s'harmonisa bientôt avec la kyrielle d'efflorescences brillantes et pailletées qui apparurent dans le ciel délicieusement assombri ; ainsi se manifestait l'apparition de myriades d'étoiles. Scintillante et fantasmagorique, la Voie Lactée venait tout simplement leur faire l'honneur de sa présence au sein de la splendide entité appelée univers. Ce dernier, au-delà de l'agglomérat coloré de corps célestes en suspension dans l'immensité infinie du cosmos, les englobait dans sa dimension mystique où, parsemée d'éclats de lumière irisée, la nuit éternelle étalait avec désinvolture et maîtrise chacune de ses cartes sur la table du destin.

Tous en avaient perdu jusqu'à l'usage de leur conscience, n'étant plus que des esprits soumis à la mythique splendeur étalée sous leurs yeux ébahis ; partout où leur regard se posait, tout n'était qu'explosions lointaines de couleurs et de lumières, mouvements cosmiques loin d'être à leur portée et pourtant révélateurs de la mobilité permanente de cette _surdimension_.

« -Phénomène astral : Trou noir. »

Profonde, limpide, la voix du Céleste se répercuta sur les parois de pierre naturellement propices à toute résonance, envoyant les sons envahir l'espace aérien jusqu'à faire agréablement vibrer les tympans des élèves complètement immergés dans une contemplation obnubilée assez _inquiétante_. Ils s'arrachèrent comme à regret de cette vision divinement onirique, leur raison retrouvant un regain d'énergie grâce à cette bienheureuse perturbation et les focalisant sur leur camarade aux épis dorés qui leur apparut soudain comme l'incarnation d'une absurdité surréaliste d'un quelconque être supérieur doué de facultés que eux, pauvres humains ignorants, ne seraient jamais en mesure de comprendre ou de saisir la portée. L'entité nouvellement déclarée avait levé le bras au-dessus de sa tête, action inhérente à la matérialisation soudaine d'un _trou noir_ dont la rotation à la célérité stupéfiante le métamorphosa dans une continuité effroyable en un vortex aspirant tout aux alentours ; les élèves durent s'accrocher de toutes leurs forces à ce qui les rattachait au monde qu'ils connaissaient, ne tenant pas à être engloutis dans quelque dimension parallèle et surtout inconnue.

Solidement ancré sur ses pieds, d'une immobilité statuaire, fier et de marbre, seul Roxas était à l'évidence apte à supporter la puissante monstruosité du phénomène résultant habituellement de la mort d'une étoile.

« -Phénomène astral : Nébuleuse. »

Alors que la furieuse brèche du sombre espace-temps atténuait son courroux en ralentissant progressivement sa vitesse jusqu'à s'effacer définitivement, une curieuse et immense nappe de brouillard bizarrement colorée mais translucide s'insinua dans l'atmosphère saturée de fantastique pour recouvrir gradins et arène du gaz qui le composait. Puis, doucement, la brume se concentra uniquement dans l'aire de la plate-forme délimitée par les barrières protectrices et invisibles.

Tous se tournèrent, étonnés, vers l'argenté qui venait de lâcher un soupir soulagé.

« -Durant un instant j'ai cru qu'il allait nous inclure dans son attaque, s'expliqua t-il.

-Mais elle n'a pas l'air de faire grand-chose cette technique pourtant, intervint naïvement Sora.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as encore rien vu, rétorqua un Axel aux émeraudes pétillantes fixées sur son partenaire. Ce nuage coloré est hautement plus dangereux que tu ne le penses, ajouta t-il, visiblement ravi de la tournure que prenaient les événements. S'il s'agit de ce que je crois, notre équipe s'avérera bien plus redoutable que je l'imaginais... »

La note fiévreuse d'envie retranscrite dans le ton de cette dernière déclaration n'échappa à personne.

« -Phénomène astral : Étoiles filantes. »

Le cosmos dans sa grand mansuétude déclencha l'un de ses mystérieux mécanismes de verrou céleste qui permit aux innombrables lucioles iridescentes accrochées aux poutres abyssales du ciel de dégringoler dans un joyeux plongeon vers les basses sphères terrestres. Celles-ci les accueillirent à leur façon, leur présentant l'imposant nuage de gaz comme le support de leur prochain atterrissage ; mais à peine la surface colorée effleurée que celle-ci s'embrasa immédiatement, reproduisant avec une similitude effarante l'exhaustive explosion qui avait résulté de la dernière offensive du Pyro-Manipulateur. Face à cette honteuse trahison, les poussières luminescentes redoublèrent l'assaut incarné par leur chute, pourtant inefficace.

« -Tu comprends pourquoi je m'inquiétais maintenant ? déclara Riku à son partenaire aux yeux exorbités devant un tel déchaînement de puissance.

-Les nébuleuses sont des nuages de gaz qui sillonnent l'univers ; elles sont essentiellement composées d'hydrogène, un gaz facilement inflammable, expliqua le grand roux. Dans l'espace, il y a très peu de chances pour que cela arrive, car il n'y a pas d'oxygène. Mais ici, où l'atmosphère en est composé à plus de 80 %...

-Il suffit de craquer une allumette pour que tout prenne feu dans le chaos le plus total, acheva le Dissimulateur. _La moindre étincelle peut être fatale._

-...je comprends mieux pourquoi tu disais que vous ferez une bonne équipe...articula le Céleste de la Lumière, toujours sidéré. »

Son ami le gratifia d'un sourire éminemment moqueur teinté de la délectation de la satisfaction.

« -Phénomène astral : Champ d'astéroïdes. »

Des tréfonds de l'univers surgirent bientôt les corps de roc célèbres pour leurs si dangereuses trajectoires totalement hors de tout contrôle ; ils s'assemblèrent en un agglomérat compact tout autour de l'adolescent blond, érigeant un rempart menaçant et infranchissable entre lui et l'environnement. La déchéance étoilée s'étant précédemment achevée, chacun des rochers put pleinement tirer profit de sa lente et lourde lévitation, leur message d'avertissement s'appuyant sur la noirceur de leur matière ainsi que sur les légères collisions entre eux qui témoignaient du contrôle partiel que l'_on_ avait sur eux. L'anneau protecteur qu'ils composaient achevait d'informer les spectateurs de leur témérité à ne pas laisser passer quoi que ce fut qui aurait pu nuire à leur maître, toujours aussi stoïque.

« -Phénomène astral : Pluie de météorites. »

L'apocalypse n'aurait pas pu se manifester autrement que sous cette forme : le courroux divin sembla s'abattre en les meurtriers projectiles qui marquèrent le sol de manière indélébile en procédant à la destruction partielle de la plate-forme de pierre par le biais des terrifiants cratères occasionnés par l'innommable violence des impacts. Les astéroïdes furent réduit en gravats agrémentés de poussière sans aucune sommation. Le fracas incessant des roches s'entrechoquant et se détruisant mutuellement avait de quoi rendre fou le plus sage des stoïciens ; heureusement que le professeur Zexion, malgré son habituelle inexpressivité, n'en faisait pas partie. Une à une, les ondes de choc engendrées par les monstrueuses collisions ébranlèrent les bancs de pierre bleutée tout en se confondant avec les battements de coeur de l'assistance. Ce qui n'avait rien d'attrayant compte tenu de l'impression d'avoir des ratés à l'intérieur même de son corps et d'ainsi être sous le contrôle d'une entité supérieure d'humeur désagréablement joueuse.

« -Phénomène astral : Averse stellaire. »

Dans une splendide et furtive évanescence, la pérennité diluvienne si familière de la pluie s'invita, déguisée sous l'étincelante parure de myriades de microscopiques météores tombant des cieux dans la sifflante mélodie de leur chute, engeance de la célérité croissante due à leur rapprochement de la terre. Les innombrables cristaux de lumière atteignirent le sol avec un enthousiasme sans commune mesure, le recouvrant, le parant d'un superbe, unique et éphémère manteau d'apparat aux chatoyantes luminescences. Celles-ci se firent un malin plaisir de saupoudrer leur invocateur d'une couche de sable brillant qui fit magnifiquement ressortir le saphir des prunelles du Céleste ; il leva naturellement son visage vers les hautes sphères célestes, ajoutant avec une inconscience surprenante une note _innocente_ à la scène, tout droit sortie des profondeurs abyssales de l'imagination de quelque conteur enchanté par la magie de la création. Petit à petit, les cruelles blessures qui plongeaient l'arène dans une douloureuse affliction se refermèrent, ne laissant aucune cicatrice prouvant la présence maintenant passée d'imposants et flagrants cratères qui la meurtrissaient dans ses racines les plus profondes.

_Une recrudescence de lumière pour une guérison absolue_.

« -Phénomène astral : Supernova. »

La suprême sérénité qui s'était installée à l'instar du calme avant la tempête se brisa en des morceaux insignifiants, happés avec sauvagerie par un néant à l'appétit depuis trop longtemps inassouvi pour pouvoir être soumis à une attente prolongée. En un dixième de seconde, un cercle d'énergie s'était formé autour du jeune garçon suite à un claquement de doigts sonore de la part de ce dernier ; la puissance dégagée par l'onde dévastatrice qui se propagea à une vitesse suffisamment importante pour semer une incompréhension des plus totales quant à ce qu'il se passait dans les rangs des spectateurs apporta son lot de panique qui figea le monde dans une indicible terreur. La vague était passé comme une rafale, une bourrasque d'une brutalité sans précédent qui, ils s'en rendaient compte à présent, ne s'était pas contenté de balayer les choses comme ils auraient pu s'y attendre ; les parties les plus fragiles des aménagements de pierre avaient été littéralement _désintégrés_ sous la violence destructrice et fulgurante de la technique, stigmatisant les pans encore intacts au moyen de fissures incroyablement longues et larges. Dans l'ensemble, pas une seule parcelle de roche n'avait été épargnée.

Un silence évocateur s'installa.

« -...j'avais raison de le faire passer en dernier, murmura l'enseignant pour lui-même. »

Il fallut un moment à cette assemblée décontenancée pour s'apercevoir que Roxas attendait patiemment, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, qu'ils daignent le rejoindre afin de déserter les lieux.

_La démonstration était terminée._

**_______*** ***_______**

Ils marchaient tranquillement, fourbus et tous plus ou moins fatigués d'avoir dépensé l'énergie nécessaire à leurs prestations ; ils avaient du longer les corniches extérieures de la Forteresse Oubliée pour regagner celle-ci, leur petit groupe s'éparpillant au rythme des conversations qui commençaient. Demyx entretenait une discussion animée sur les différentes techniques dont il disposait avec le professeur Zexion qui élaborait oralement diverses stratégies en vue de les rendre victorieux lors de leurs belligérances à venir, un Riku complètement sous le charme écoutait gentiment les élucubrations naïves d'un Sora surexcité par ce à quoi il venait d'assister, Larxène s'escrimait à dévaloriser les démonstrations autres que la sienne sans aucun égard pour son coéquipier qui n'avait certes pas mérité un tel supplice. Toute cette joyeuse clique ne prêtait nullement attention aux deux derniers protagonistes qui s'étaient imperceptiblement laissés distancer par leurs camarades, l'un dans le but d'aspirer à un peu de tranquillité après les déploiements non négligeables de ses pouvoirs qu'il s'était vu dans l'obligation de dévoiler, l'autre animé par des desseins aux intentions certainement beaucoup moins _orthodoxes_.

Chacun des groupuscules partit bientôt de son côté en n'omettant pas de se saluer ; le hall du rez-de-chaussée de la Tour du Crépuscule étant vide à cette heure-ci, aucun des duos n'y trouva l'intérêt d'y rester, aussi la plupart décidèrent soit de regagner leur chambre, soit de sortir faire un tour.

« -Bon ! Moi j'ai envie d'aller prendre l'air ! s'exclama un Sora anormalement dynamique ; il avait passé la journée à s'agiter dans tous les sens.

-Alors que tu viens de passer l'après-midi dehors ? fit remarquer un Roxas se sentant subitement très apathique. »

Riku le gratifia d'une tape derrière la tête en signe de désapprobation. Le blond le fusilla du regard en se massant le crâne.

« -Excellente idée, Sora, déclara t-il en insistant bien sur le premier mot. Je viens avec toi.

-Super ! s'écria le brun en levant les bras en signe de joie. »

Ils s'éloignèrent en direction des remparts intérieurs, sans doute pour accéder au Jardin Radieux qu'ils affectionnaient tant.

« -Je propose que nous allions dans ma chambre coucher sur papier les très intéressantes propositions que tu m'as proposées, dit Zexion à un Demyx soudain très mal à l'aise ; il lança un regard d'au secours au Céleste des Ténèbres qui lui répondit par un geste d'impuissance tandis que le Pyro-Manipulateur l'ignora volontairement, un sourire faussement innocent aux lèvres.

-Je suppose que _plus tôt ce sera fait, mieux ce sera_... fit l'Hydro-Manipulateur pris d'un accès de lassitude. »

Le binôme restant -Larxène et Luxord étaient partis ils ne savaient où depuis un petit moment déjà- les regarda se diriger vers les escaliers et gravir les premières marches. L'adolescent blond espérait que l'entrevue privée qui s'annonçait ne tournerait pas en la défaveur du châtain qui avait, il l'avait deviné, bien du mal à se contrôler...

Le maître de Keyblade poussa un long soupir ; il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à travailler ou à sortir, aussi décida t-il de regagner sa chambre pour prendre un peu de repos. C'était sans compter sur Axel qui n'avait visiblement _aucune intention_ de le quitter...

« -Tu comptes me suivre longtemps comme ça ? demanda le blond au bout d'un moment, agacé : le grand roux montait les marches à sa suite sans le lâcher d'une semelle.

-J'attends simplement ce qui me revient de droit, répondit celui-ci, les bras négligemment passés derrière la tête. »

Roxas s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils avant de se retourner vers son partenaire qui stoppa à son tour.

« -Ne me dit pas que tu as déjà oublié ? fit le grand roux avec un sourire incrédule.

-Oublié _quoi_ ? répéta le blond qui sentait l'énervement le gagner. »

Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, la main du rouquin jaillit, agrippa son poignet et le tira fermement en avant, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre ; il se retrouva bientôt plaqué contre le mur, complètement désorienté et dans l'incapacité de bouger de surcroît : ses poignets étaient pris dans l'étau d'une grande et puissante main aux longs doigts fins. La fougueuse autorité avec laquelle ses lèvres se retrouvèrent prisonnières de celles de son ardent assaillant lui fit perdre tous ses moyens, car n'étant certainement pas en mesure de réagir face à une situation dont il découvrait les paramètres pour la première fois de sa vie. Littéralement paralysé par la passion _dévorante_ et curieusement insoupçonnée dont faisait preuve le roux, le Céleste des Ténèbres, _dominé et totalement impuissant _face à une telle déferlante émotionnelle dont il était la _victime _ne disposait pas d'autre alternative que d'attendre patiemment que le contact dangereusement _plaisant_ avec son partenaire cesse par le biais de la seule volonté de ce dernier. Si volonté il y avait.

Le baiser semblait s'éterniser au profit de l'insatiable appétit d'Axel ; de son côté, Roxas sentait petit à petit sa résistance pour s'empêcher de répondre à cette délicieuse offensive -il devait bien l'avouer- s'amenuiser. Non. Il ne devait pas céder aux révoltantes pulsions qui s'étaient sournoisement insinuées en lui depuis sa rencontre avec le grand roux. Cette incontrôlable envie de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce par les mêmes armes de séduction dont il faisait déloyalement l'usage à longueur de journée. A chaque regard. A chaque mouvement. _A chaque preuve d'existence_.

Lorsque le Pyro-Manipulateur consentit à le libérer, le blond n'était même plus en état de se mettre en colère : les yeux à moitié clos, le regard légèrement fiévreux comme sous l'effet d'une drogue, il ne réagit même pas au deuxième et furtif contact entre leurs lèvres, doucement déposé par un roux visiblement taraudé par une furieuse envie de recommencer. Il se contenta de répondre à l'interrogation de sa proie totalement à sa merci.

« -Mon prix, évidemment, fit-il suavement. »

La proximité de leurs visages ne facilitait en rien le retour de la raison de l'adolescent qui manqua perdre tout contrôle face à la lueur atrocement attirante au fond des émeraudes brûlantes d'un désir non dissimulé ; il ne devait pas y avoir de pire supplice que de devoir leur faire face en cet instant. Le grand roux le relâcha doucement et disparut au tournant des escaliers dont il poursuivit l'ascension non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard empli d'une satisfaction triomphante au jeune garçon qui se laissa glisser lentement contre le mur après qu'il eut disparu, à présent vide de toute énergie. Axel la lui avait pompée à travers leurs lèvres, il en était presque certain.

Il appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

« -Maintenant c'est officiel : je déteste les escaliers. »

**_______* ¤ *****_______**

_Arf, ça fait trois mois que je travaille dessus ! (Roxas : en même temps vu la longueur ça se comprend... Moi : on t'a pas sonné toi !) _

_Dans tous les cas j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre ^^° *rampe à moitié morte sur son bureau* (Roxas : tu veux que je t'achève ? Moi :...*trouve encore la force de lui faire bouffer ses Keyblades*)_

_Bref, un immense merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont eu la très grande gentillesse de me laisser une review ^^_

_A bientôt ! (Roxas : je traduis "à dans trois mois". Moi : *sort un bloc-note* Note à moi-même : le faire...mourir...dans d'atroces...souffrances. Voilà *niark*)_

_P.S:__ si cela vous ennuie c'est normal, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre ; cependant, il y a encore des choses indispensables cruciales pour la suite, alors je m'en excuse d'avance! (Roxas: dit-elle à la FIN du chapitre. Moi :...toi tu vas pas faire long feu XD Roxas:...quel jeu de mots minable. Moi : t'as raison. J'ai du l'adapter à ton niveau.)_

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Serya-chan:** _je t'avoue que moi aussi j'ai du mal à supporte Sora d'habitude XD mais dans cette fic j'ai décidé de remonter son estime ^^ Quant à Larxène, je l'adore aussi ! C'est un personnage très charismatique, je voulais absolument la faire apparaître dans cette fic !_

**Paix'Q:** _tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ton commentaire m'a touchée T_T Ca m'a vraiment motivée pour écrire la suite ^^ (Roxas: ouais sinon elle y serait encore... Moi :...*ressort son bloc-note*)_

**Louwenn:** _ah les Célestes...je me suis pas mal creusé la tête pour définir leur statut XD j'espère que le résultat est à la hauteur de tes espérances, et encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire_!

**DuncanHeart:** _je te suis profondément reconnaissante de m'avoir admise à la liste si restreinte de tes auteurs favoris ^^ c'est un très grand honneur pour moi (Roxas: tu veux pas lui cirer les pompes non plus ? Moi :...*l'encastre dans le mur* le bloc-note est pas efficace -_-) J'espère que ce second chapitre te contentera également!_

**Cédrick-Du-Loup:** _dis donc toi, je sais que tu t'es lancée dans la manipulation mais c'est pas une raison pour essayer de me corrompre! XD (Roxas: traduction "j'attends toujours mes cookies". Moi: pas besoin d'être aussi explicite )._

**Dark_Angel:** _merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise !_

**Leth Dhar: **_voilà, tu l'as la suite! content? XD _

**Bouddha:** _le fait que tu n'aies pas mis de review n'est absolument pas grave ^^ je ne poste pas des commentaires pour en recevoir en retour XD (Roxas: Mytho. Moi : Parasite.) En tout cas je tenais à vraiment à te remercier à la fois pour ton commentaire et surtout pour les fan-fics que tu nous offres ^^ je les adore! Bon courage pour la suite!_

**Une fille fan de kh:** _merci beaucoup! je souhaite que cette suite tant attendue te réjouira autant que le premier chapitre^^_


End file.
